Feeling
by Shinn Kazumiya
Summary: Naruto dan Sakura kembali bertemu. Mereka melepas rindu dengan membersihkan apartmen Naruto, tapi sebuah kejadian membuat hubungan mereka merenggang. Warn: Inside/ Lemon, Lime, OOC/ Twoshoot? Threeshoot?
1. Chapter 1

**Feeling by Shinn Kazumiya and Kimichan139**

 **Naruto by Masashi Kishimoto**

 **Warn: OOC,** _ **Headcanon**_ **, Lime, Lemon, Typo, etc,**

 **Pair: Naruto x Sakura**

 **.**

 **Feeling**

* * *

 **A/N: no Action or anything like that, this is a romance Fiction, jangan terlalu berharap sama Genre Adventure, karena memang saya sengaja tidak menambahkan Action atau bumbu Adventure. Murni Romance yang bakal di skip. Jadi nikmati saja!**

 **Chapter 1**

 **Enjoy it!**

2 tahun, Sakura menunggu salah satu rekannya yang sedang berlatih di luar sana. Entah kenapa ada perasaan rindu di dalam hatinya. Ia sangat merindukan pemuda pirang yang berisik itu, ia merindukan bagaimana kelakuan konyolnya. "Naruto..."

"Sakura, coba kau cek ke gerbang. Mungkin ada laporan dari para penjaga gerbang!"

"Baik Tsunade- _sama_. Saya akan segera kesana."

Sakura bergegas untuk ke gerbang besar Konoha. Ia akan mengambil laporan orang-orang yang singgah atau telah menyelesaikan misi dari luar desa. Sesegera mungkin ia akan menyelesaikan tugas ini, dan menunggu kedatangan orang tersebut.

Dalam perjalanan, ia beberapa kali menyapa orang-orang yang mengenalinya sebagai perawat di rumah sakit. Sakura juga kenal beberapa pasien yang ia rawat selama di rumah sakit. Kadang, ada beberapa orang yang memberikan makanan kepada Sakura untuk dimakan oleh gadis itu. Sakura dengan senang hati menerimanya, mungkin itu sebagai tanda terima kasih.

Beberapa saat kemudian, ia sampai di gerbang besar Konoha. "Izumo- _san ,_ Kotetsu- _san_. Aku kemari untuk mengambil beberapa laporan."

"Ah, Sakura- _san_. Ini—oh, dia sudah datang."

Sakura langsung mengambil laporan tersebut, dan pergi meninggalkan para penjaga itu, ia juga tidak lupa untuk berpamitan kepada mereka. Sekarang, gadis itu sedang berlari menuju pusat desa, mungkin ia bisa menemukan sosok yang dirindukannya.

Sosok tersebut mungkin akan berbeda dibandingkan 2 tahun yang lalu. Tapi ia yakin kalau Naruto tidak akan lupa dengannya. Walaupun sudah pergi dari Konoha selama 2 tahun.

Sakura sangat Yakin.

"Sakura- _chan!"_

Langkah Sakura terhenti, ia mendengar sebuah suara yang sangat dikenalnya. Sebuah suara yang rindukan selama ini. Gadis itu membalikkan badannya, _emerald_ tersebut menatap orang yang memanggilnya. "Naruto..."

" _Osu!_ Lama tidak bertemu."

"Hai... lama tidak bertemu, dan selamat datang kembali Naruto, tuan Jiraiya," sapa Sakura kepada Naruto dan Jiraiya yang berada di belakang pemuda tersebut. "Bagaimana kabarmu? Emm, apa aku terlihat lebih feminim?"

"Kau tidak berubah Sakura- _chan_ masih sama seperti dulu."

Naruto dengan kepekaannya yang dibawah rata-rata.

 **Duagh!**

"Aduh! Kenapa aku dipukul sih Sakura- _chan_?"

" _Baka!"_ ejek Sakura dengan raut wajahnya yang sudah sebal dengan perkataan Naruto. Tapi di dalam hatinya ia senang karena Naruto kembali dari latihannya.

"Err, kalian. Lebih baik kita ke kantor Hokage, dan memberikan laporan kepada Tsunade."

Mereka berdua mengangguk paham, kemudian berjalan bersamaan menuju kantor Hokage. Mereka berjalan dalam keadaan diam, Sakura sesekali melirik Naruto, entah kenapa pemuda itu terlihat lebih dewasa dari biasanya.

Yah, mungkin Naruto sudah berubah karena pelatihannya bersama Jiraiya. Tapi Sakura tidak akan mudah percaya begitu saja. Bisa saja Naruto tidak berubah, dan masih dalam sifat konyolnya seperti tadi.

"Sakura- _chan_ , setelah melapor ke Nenek Tsunade, kita ke _ichiraku ramen_ ya? Aku rindu sekali dengan ramen paman Teuchi."

"Ya, tapi kau yang membayarnya."

Naruto mengangguk mantap dengan senyum lima jari miliknya. Rona tipis menyelimuti kedua pipi Sakura, ia sedikit-demi sedikit mulai terpesona dengan senyum khas milik Naruto.

Sakura langsung menggelengkan kepalanya kuat-kuat. Ia menyukai Sasuke, dan akan terus seperti itu. Dia tidak akan berpaling dari pujaan hatinya yang berada di luar desa Konoha, tidak akan!

"Kau kenapa Sakura- _chan?_ "

"A-ah, tidak."

Naruto beroh ria untuk menjawab pernyataan Sakura barusan.

* * *

 **\\('-')/ Skip time Yay! \\('-')/**

* * *

Sakura dan Naruto berjalan di jalanan Konoha. Mereka berjalan pulang menuju rumah masing-masing setelah makan siang di kedai ramen. Naruto terlihat sangat senang karena bisa makan siang bersama Sakura.

"Ahhh, sudah lama aku tidak makan ramen ini, masih tetap enak seperti dulu."

"Ya ya, kau dengan makanan dewa itu, tapi aku heran. Tubuhmu tidak bertambah gemuk, padahal kau makan banyak tadi."

Naruto terlihat berpikir, salah satu tangannya berada di dagu. Ia seperti seorang detektif yang sedang memikirkan siapa yang menjadi pelakunya. "Hmm, kan aku berlatih terus, jadi lemak yang ada di tubuhku bisa saja terbakar karena latihan tersebut."

"Kau benar, lemak di dalam tubuh bisa dibakar dengan latihan. Aku tidak terpikir hal kecil seperti itu."

Beberapa saat kemudian, mereka sampai di apartemen yang menjadi tempat tinggal Naruto. "Omong-omong, kau mau masuk ke dalam. Lagipula ini masih siang hari, aku juga akan membersihkan apartemen ini."

"Ya, 2 tahun kau tidak membersihkannya, jadi apa sekarang apartemen tersebut. Akan kubantu semampuku!" Sakura tertawa kecil melihat raut wajah Naruto. "Aku juga sekalian mandi disini, boleh kan?"

Wajah Naruto sedikit merona. Ia mengangguk kecil memperbolehkan Sakura untuk membersihkan sekaligus mandi ditempatnya. "Um, kau boleh mandi serta membantuku. Aku akan sangat berterima kasih," ujar Naruto dengan nada yang sedikit gugup. Sakura mengangguk, kemudian mereka berdua masuk ke dalam apartemen tersebut. Naruto memandang miris apartemen miliknya. 2 tahun di tinggal, dan tempat tersebut sangat berdebu. "Maaf, tempatku sangat kotor."

"... seperti orangnya."

"Hey!"

Sakura tertawa mendengar protesan Naruto. Gadis itu kemudian mulai membersihkan sebagian tempat tinggal Naruto, pemuda itu sendiri juga ikut membersihkannya. Sakura membersihkan apartemen tersebut dengan perasaan senang di dalam hatinya, ia juga sesekali menjahili Naruto yang sedang membersihkan sudut kamarnya.

Satu jam berlalu, mereka telah selesai membersihkan apartemen tersebut, dan sekarang saatnya Sakura untuk membersihkan tubuhnya yang lengket akan keringat.

"Naruto, aku pinjam kamar mandi serta handukmu! Ah, kaosmu ku pakai sebentar."

"Ya!" seru Naruto dari luar kamar mandi. Ia kemudian berjalan ke tempat tidurnya untuk merapikan kasur yang masih berantakan. Ia melihat foto team 7 yang saat itu masih ada Sasuke, wajah Naruto langsung menjadi sedih setelah melihat wajah Sasuke yang berada disana.

Ia mengingat kembali kenangan yang di laluinya bersama Sasuke saat itu. Pemuda itu tersenyum kecil mengingat kekonyolan yang terjadi saat itu, setitik air mata pemuda berambut pirang itu turun, membasahi pipinya. "Aku akan membawamu pulang, Sasuke. Itu adalah janjiku!" gumamnya entah kepada siapa.

Naruto kemudian meletakkan kembali foto tersebut. Kemudian keluar dari kamarnya untuk melihat bahan makanan yang ada di lemari pendinginnya.

"Ah, Terima kasih untuk kamar mandinya Naruto," ujar Sakura yang sekarang ini sedang berjalan tepat di depan Naruto. "Kau mau kemana?"

Pemuda tersebut meneguk air liurnya dengan kasar saat melihat Sakura yang berjalan melewatinya. Ia tidak menyangka kalau gadis tersebut telah berubah menjadi seorang perempuan yang cantik dan... "Seksi..."

"Hm? Apa yang kau katakan Naruto?"

Naruto menggeleng kasar. "Ah, tidak. Aku tidak mengatakan apa-apa." Ujar pemuda tersebut, ia juga berusaha menahan sesuatu yang akan berdiri. _'Lihat lekuk tubuhnya, sial ini sangat menggoda! Aku tidak tahan! Tolong maafkan aku!'_

Naruto mulai berjalan pelan menuju Sakura yang sekarang sedang menggosok rambut merah mudanya. Ia melihat betapa indahnya tubuh tersebut saat dibalut oleh kaos putih dengan lambang Uzumaki disana. Celana dalam hitam yang terlihat saat Sakura menggosok rambutnya.

"Ahhh, segar sekali air di apartemenmu," ujar Sakura yang sudah mengalungkan handuknya di leher jenjang tersebut. "Seharusnya aku punya apartemen disini—Uhh, hey! A-apa yang kau lakukan!?" Sakura terkejut saat dirinya dipeluk dari belakang oleh Naruto.

"..."

Pemuda tersebut tidak menjawab, ia malah menghirup aroma yang menguar dari tubuh gadis tersebut, sesekali Naruto mencium kecil leher putih Sakura. "He-hey! A-apa yang kau lakukan!? Pe-pergi dari situ, me-mesum!"

Seakan tuli, Naruto terus melakukan kegiatannya, kali ini ia mulai meremas lembut dada Sakura, dan membuat gadis itu menggigit bibir bawahnya. Sakura tidak mau desahannya keluar dari bibirnya.

Naruto terus melancarkan 'serangannya', kedua tangan putih Sakura meremas kedua tangan Naruto yang masih menggerayai kedua dada kecilnya tersebut. "Aahh... Naruuhh... a-apa yang kauh lakukaahn!?"

Naruto tidak peduli, ia kemudian memberikan beberapa _kissmark_ di leher putih milik Sakura. "Sakura- _chan_... maaf, aku tidak bisa menahannya sekarang... maafkan aku..."

"Aaahhnn... Naruuhh..."

Tubuh Sakura seakan lemas tidak berdaya di bawah kungkungan tubuh tegap milik Naruto. Gadis itu juga merasakan sebuah benda yang menyentuh pantatnya.

"Naruto... berhentiih aku masih mencintai Sasuke- _kun_."

Tubuh Naruto langsung menegang saat Sakura berbicara tentang Sasuke. Ia menghentikan kegiatannya, dan melepas kedua tangannya dari tubuh Sakura. Naruto menundukkan kepalanya, wajahnya terlihat sangat sedih sekarang.

Ia merasa sangat bersalah karena akan menodai Sakura.

"Naruto! Ke-kenapa kau melakukan ini!? Kenapa!?"

"Maafkan aku Sakura. A-aku..." lidah Naruto seakan keluh untuk mengeluarkan sepatah kata. Ia menggertakkan giginya karena kesal dengan tingkahnya sendiri.

Sakura langsung mendorong dada bidang Naruto, ia berjalan pergi meninggalkan pemuda itu dengan wajah yang kesal seakan ia tidak mau melihat wajah Naruto lagi.

Padahal mereka baru saja bertemu setelah dua tahun, Sakura sendiri memang merindukan Naruto. Tapi kenapa kejadiannya seperti ini? Kenapa Naruto akan memperkosa dirinya? Padahal Sakura mencintai Sasuke?

Naruto menatap kepergian Sakura dengan tatapan sendu. Ia merasa sangat bersalah dengan apa yang barusan terjadi, ingin sekali ia menggapai tangan Sakura dan meminta maaf sedalam-dalamnya, tapi...

"Sakura... maafkan aku..."

Semua terlambat, Sakura pergi dari apartemen Naruto dengan perasaan campur aduk. Marah, malu, sedih, dan semua perasaan yang ada di dalam dadanya.

* * *

 **\\('-')/ Skip time, setelah misi penyelamatan Kazekage \\('-')/**

* * *

Naruto berada di tempat latihannya. Ia duduk termenung di bawah pohon besar, ia masih teringat akan kejadian beberapa hari yang lalu, dan Sakura masih marah terhadap dirinya.

Beberapa kali juga Sakura mengacuhkan beberapa pertanyaan yang akan Naruto tanyakan, dan beberapa hari ini Sakura tidak memperhatikan Naruto.

"Yo! Tumben kau duduk? Tidak berlatih?"

Naruto mengangkat wajahnya, dan di depannya ada Kakashi yang tengah berdiri serta membawa sebuah buku berwarna hijau di tangannya. "Kakashi- _sensei..."_

"Kenapa wajahmu terlihat sedih? Apa kau ada masalah? Ceritakan padaku, mungkin aku bisa memberikan beberapa pencerahan."

"Tidak ada masalah Kakashi- _sensei_. Aku hanya beristirahat dan mencari cara untuk membawa Sasuke kembali," balas Naruto dengan senyum yang dipaksakan.

"Apa masalah dengan Sakura?"

Tubuh Naruto kembali menegang saat mendengar kata _Sakura_ dari mulut Kakashi. Ia kemudian kembali menunduk dengan rambutnya yang diremas. "A-aku tidak ada masalah dengannya. Ja-jangan khawatir."

"Tidak Naruto, kau ada masalah dengan Sakura. Aku melihat dirimu yang terus di acuhkan oleh Sakura. Wajahmu juga terlihat sangat sedih sekali saat itu."

"Maaf." Naruto kemudian menceritakan bagaimana dia bisa dibenci oleh gadis berambut merah jambu tersebut. Mendengar kejadian tersebut, Kakashi hanya bisa terdiam sesaat, ia juga tidak tahu apa yang harus dilakukan selanjutnya. Ia sendiri bingung karena tidak pernah menghadapi perempuan.

"Memang benar, kau harus meminta maaf terhadap Sakura. Apapun yang dilakukannya, walaupun kau sampai di pukul dengan keras pun."

"Aku seharusnya melakukan itu. Tapi tidak punya kesempatan."

Naruto masih menunduk dengan wajah sedih miliknya. Kakashi menatap nanar muridnya, sang guru melirik ke belakang melalu iris hitam miliknya. Ia bisa merasakan ada seseorang yang sedang berdiri tidak jauh dari mereka.

"Keluarlah! Aku tidak akan membunuhmu."

Orang tersebut keluar dari tempat persembunyiannya. Ia adalah Sai, anggota baru dari team Kakashi yang akan menunaikan misinya besok. Hokage memberikan misi untuk menyelidiki markas Orochimaru.

"Sai? Kenapa kau kemari?"

"Aku hanya berjalan-jalan saja Kakashi- _sensei_." Balas Sai dengan senyum palsu miliknya.

Dasarnya Kakashi yang punya insting kuat, ia bisa membaca air muka Sai. _'Dia sedang mengawasi Naruto. Apa ini misi yang diberikan Danzo?'_ batin Kakashi yang masih curiga terhadap Sai. "Benarkah?"

Sai mengangguk kecil menatap keduanya. Ia kemudian melangkah maju ke tempat Kakashi dan Naruto duduk. "Aku hanya ingin melihat tempat latihan kalian saja kok. Tidak lebih."

Ditempat lain, Sakura berada di kamar mandi rumahnya. Ia masih tidak menyangka kalau Naruto akan berbuat hal seperti itu, memperkosa dirinya. Sakura tidak mengerti jalan pikiran rekan setimnya tersebut. Ia juga tidak bisa melihat mata biru Naruto karena lelaki itu menyerangnya dari belakang.

"Kenapa... Naruto?" tanya Sakura entah kepada siapa. Salah satu tangannya mulai meraba kedua dadanya, wajahnya juga sudah mulai merona disaat ia menggosok bagian sensitifnya tersebut.

Tangannya yang lain mengusap _vaginanya_ dengan lembut. Ia menggigit bibir bawahnya saat rangsangan yang diberikannya sendiri mulai terasa.

"Keh..."

Jari-jarinya masuk ke lubang _vagina_ miliknya. Ia menusuk kecil lubang yang basah karena air yang mengucur diseluruh tubuhnya. Dengan pelan, ia berjalan mundur hingga punggungnya menyentuh dinding kamar mandi.

Sakura merasakan sebuah sensasi aneh dari _vagina_ miliknya. Ia merasakan sebuah dorongan dari arah bawah, sebuah perasaan nikmat yang tidak akan Sakura rasakan setelahnya.

"Ahhhnn!"

Sebuah cairan menyembur dibagian, tubuhnya mengejang disertai desahan akan kenikmatan. Apa yang baru saja dilakukannya? Martrubasi? Gadis itu sangat terkejut dengan apa yang dilakukannya sekarang. Dengan cepat ia membersihkan seluruh tubuhnya, dan menyelesaikan acara mandinya

Ia duduk di ujung kasurnya dengan perasaan yang campur aduk. Dirinya tidak tahu apa yang harus dilakukan, ia masih merenung dengan apa yang dilakukannya tadi.

"Aku... bermastrubasi? Dan... pikiranku... Naruto..."

Benar, pikirannya masih dipenuhi dengan rangsangan yang diberikan oleh si lelaki pirang tersebut. Ia tidak tahu kalau rangsangan tersebut bisa menimbulkan hal seperti: Mastrubasi yang dilakukan oleh dirinya.

"Tidak. Aku masih mencintai Sasuke- _kun_."

Gadis itu terus menyangkal kalau dirinya masih mencintai Sasuke. Tapi di pikirannya, bayangan Naruto terus berputar.

Pikiran Sakura kalut, ia tidak tahu harus bagaimana lagi sekarang.

Dua orang yang takdirnya di permainkan oleh sang pencipta. Sekarang sedang menerima apa yang mereka perbuat.

 **.**

 **..**

 **TBC**

 **..**

 **.**

 **A/N:** Well, ini iseng beneran. Saya membuat ini hanya untuk selingan antara beberapa fict yang dikerjakan oleh istri. Dan ini hasilnya. ._.

Sorry, about that. Lemon? Yah, nanti akan kumasukkan, ini masih Lime, jadi tenang saja.

Oke, maaf kalau ada kesalahan.

 _Shinn and Kimi Out! Adios!_


	2. Chapter 2

**Feeling by Shinn Kazumiya and Kimichan139**

 **Naruto by Masashi Kishimoto**

 **Warn: OOC,** _ **Headcanon**_ **, Lime, Lemon, Typo, etc,**

 **Pair: Naruto x Sakura**

 **.**

 **Feeling**

 **.**

 **A/N: no Action or anything like that, this is a romance Fiction, jangan terlalu berharap sama Genre Adventure, karena memang saya sengaja tidak menambahkan Action atau bumbu Adventure. Murni Romance yang bakal di skip. Jadi nikmati saja!**

 **Chapter 2**

 **Enjoy it!**

 **Time Skip setelah misi membunuh 2 anggota Akatsuki yang lain.**

Naruto mulai berkembang, ia menyempurnakan salah satu _signature move_ miliknya dengan tambahan sebuah elemen. _Rasenshuriken_ , salah satu jutsu Rank-S yang sangat berbahaya bagi lawannya. Meskipun begitu, Sakura masih marah padanya. Beberapa kali Sakura mengacuhkan pernyataan maaf dari Naruto.

Sekarang, Naruto berada di taman Konoha. Waktu sudah menunjukkan sore hari, dan dirinya masih berada disana dengan salah satu tangan yang diperban. Wajahnya masih sedih saat mengingat Sakura. Gadis itu benar-benar mengacuhkannya.

Naruto menghela nafas, kemudian beranjak dari taman tersebut. Ia berjalan menuju apartemen miliknya dengan langkah pelan, Naruto menikmati langit sore di sekitar jalanan Konoha. Ia mengingat semua kenangannya bersama Sakura dulu, ingin sekali dia bertemu dengan gadis pujaannya tersebut, dan meminta maaf kepadanya.

"Oi, Naruto! Kenapa kau terlihat murung seperti itu?"

Naruto menoleh, dan mendapati Chouji dan Shikamaru yang sedang berjalan ke arahnya. Pemuda itu memaksakan senyumnya. "Aku hanya mengkhawatirkan tanganku ini."

Shikamaru mengerutkan dahinya. Ekpresi wajah Naruto bisa dibaca oleh Shikamaru. "Kau sedang ada masalah?"

Naruto terdiam sementara, sebelum ia menundukkan kepalanya dengan wajah sedih seperti itu. Dia tidak tahu kalau Shikamaru bisa membaca wajahnya dengan sangat jelas. "Ti-tidak kok."

"Wajahmu terlihat sangat jelas, Naruto."

"..."

Chouji hanya diam sambil memakan keripik kentang miliknya. Dia menatap Naruto terus saja memasang wajah sedih, seakan tidak mendapatkan semangkuk ramen. "Jangan dipaksakan, kau pasti bisa menyelesaikan masalah itu." Ujar Chouji disertai senyum miliknya.

Naruto kembali mendongak, ia menatap Chouji yang sekarang ini sedang tersenyum terhadap dirinya. "Yah, terima kasih atas dukungan kalian. Chouji, Shikamaru." Naruto tersenyum singkat, kemudian pergi dari hadapan mereka.

Shikamaru menggaruk tengkuknya, sementara Chouji masih memakan keripik miliknya. "Yah, itulah Naruto. Dia keras kepala sekali."

"Benar, dia dari dulu memang begitu." Keduanya pun kembali berjalan meninggalkan tempat tersebut.

Bersama Naruto, ia masih merenung akan perkataan yang diucapkan oleh Chouji. Beberapa kali ia juga menabrak orang yang melewatinya. Ini masalah serius baginya, dan menyangkut hubungannya dengan Sakura.

Jujur saja, Naruto sangat mencintai Sakura, ia ingin menyatakan perasaannya terhadap Sakura setelah membawa Sasuke pulang. Itu akan membuatnya lega karena tidak memendam perasaan tersebut.

Naruto terus berjalan hingga dirinya menabrak seseorang. "Ma-maaf. A-aku ti—Sakura- _chan_..." gumam Naruto saat melihat orang yang ditabraknya. Ia terkejut dengan Sakura yang saat ini berada di depannya.

"..."

Sakura terdiam dan menatap orang yang menabraknya itu. Ingatannya mulai mundur saat dirinya akan di'perkosa' oleh Naruto. Gadis itu melangkah mundur untuk menjaga jarak dengan Naruto. Perasaan Trauma masih membelenggu ingatannya, ia takut akan perlakuan Naruto saat itu. Sebenarnya, Sakura bisa saja memukul wajah Naruto dengan keras, tapi ia tidak bisa melakukannya, pikiran Sakura saat itu kalang kabut ingin keluar dari pelukan Naruto.

"Ma-maafkan aku Sakura- _chan_... aku—"

"Ti-tidak perlu minta maaf! A-aku akan pergi!"

"Tu-tunggu!?"

Tapi terlambat, Sakura sudah melompat jauh dan menghilang dari penglihatan Naruto. Pemuda itu menundukkan kepalanya, ia tersenyum miris sembari meratapi nasibnya. Entah kenapa Sakura menjadi seperti itu, dan ini sudah yang keberapa kalinya dia di abaikan oleh orang yang dicintainya.

Ia seakan sedang di tusuk oleh benda tajam, di abaikan Sakura membuatnya sampai depresi seperti itu. Ia tidak menyangka kalau masalah seperti kemarin itu akan menjadi besar seperti ini. Namun, ia harus berjuang untuk menyelesaikan masalahnya dengan Sakura. Harus. Setidaknya ia bisa berbaikan dengan gadis tersebut, daripada berdiam diri seperti ini.

Naruto kembali berjalan, ia akan segera pulang ke apartemen miliknya untuk beristirahat dan menenangkan pikirannya.

* * *

 **\\('-')/**

* * *

Sekarang, Sakura berada di apartemen miliknya. Ia tinggal sendirian, orang tuanya berada di rumah utama. Ia tidak mau merepotkan orang tuanya. Tapi...entah kenapa Sakura setiap hari selalu memikirkan Naruto, Naruto, dan Naruto. Hampir setiap hari ia memikirkan Naruto, di saat ia sedang mandi, Sakura terkadang berkhayal sedang berhubungan Intim dengan pemuda berambut pirang tersebut.

Ya, Masturbasi.

Sakura ketagihan dengan kegiatan itu. Yah, sebenarnya hal tersebut wajar, karena pada masa remaja seperti ini, hubungan seks adalah hal yang lumrah. Tapi intensitas Sakura dalam masturbasi sangat banyak, hampir setiap hari ia melakukannya.

Siang ataupun malam.

Sebenarnya ia butuh Naruto, namun akal sehatnya masih memikirkan resiko yang terjadi, dan sekarang Sakura sedang menggesek _klitoris_ dengan lembut. Ia menggigit bibir bawahnya sambil meremas lembut salah satu dadanya. Ia menikmati setiap gersekan serta remasan tersebut.

' _Aku... butuh Naruto... benar-benar butuh... tapi..."_

"Hnggg!"

Tubuh gadis itu mengejang disertai desahan tertahan miliknya, cairan cintanya keluar dengan deras dari _vagina_ miliknya membasahi tangan serta kasur yang ditempatinya.

Nafasnya terengah-engah seakan dirinya telah berlari sejauh ratusan kilometer. Sakura menikmati masturbasinya, ia tersenyum menatap langit-langit kamarnya, matanya menyipit sambil menatap salah satu tangannya yang basah. "Ya ampun, aku tidak tahu kalau hal ini sangat enak untuk dilakukan." Detik kemudian, air matanya meluncur mulus dari pipi yang diselimuti rona merahnya. "Aku... aku tidak bisa berhenti... Naruto..."

"Sakura- _chan!_ Kau ada di dalam!?"

Sakura terkejut setengah mati, orang yang dipikirannya sudah ada dibalik pintu tersebut. Ia dengan cepat mengganti pakaiannya, dan membuang pakaian yang basah itu ke keranjang pakaian kotornya, sekarang ia memakai pakaian kasual biasa. Sebuah kaos berwarna putih, serta _hotpants_ , ia juga lupa memakai pakaian dalam.

"Na-naruto? Kenapa kau ada disana? Kenapa kau kemari?"

"A-aku hanya ingin membicarakan sesuatu denganmu."

"Sudah kubilang tadi! Aku tidak perlu maafmu!"

Sakura menatap pintu yang masih tertutup itu dengan tatapan sendu, ia ingin Naruto berada di dalam apartemennya, dan berbicara segala hal.

"Ta-tapi aku ingin berbicara sebentar denganmu..."

Sakura membuka pintu, wajahnya sudah di hiasi rona merah. Entah karena marah atau malu. Naruto sendiri juga sama, ia menatap Sakura dengan rona di wajahnya. Sebenarnya pemuda itu tidak berani menatap Sakura secara langsung, tapi...

"A-aku ingin meminta maaf, dan i-ingin berbaikan denganmu, Sakura- _chan_."

Sakura terdiam, ia kemudian menarik masuk tubuh Naruto, lalu mengunci pintu masuk apartemen miliknya. Gadis itu langsung memeluk tubuh kekar Naruto, Sakura juga bisa mencium sebuah aroma maskulin dari tubuh tersebut. "Aku memaafkanmu Naruto..."

Pemuda itu merasa lega karena Sakura telah memaafkannya. "Terima kasih, Sakura- _chan_ , aku senang kau bisa memaafkanku."

"Tapi Naruto... aku ingin melakukan itu." Tangan putih Sakura, mulai merambat ke atas—tepatnya bagian leher Naruto. Gadis itu mendekatkan wajahnya ke wajah Naruto, Sakura seakan mabuk saat menatap wajah Tan milik Naruto. "Kau semakin tampan Naruto... benar-benar tampan."

"Hah?"

Salah satu tangan putih Sakura mulai menyusuri pipi Naruto. Ia mengelus pipi tersebut, detik selanjutnya bibir mungil Sakura menyambar bibir Naruto. Gadis itu seakan dibutakan oleh nafsu, dengan lembut Sakura mengecap bibir Naruto sembari jari telunjuknya turun kebawah.

Tapi Naruto mendorong tubuh mungil Sakura, ia menatap gadis itu dengan tatapan serius. "Sakura- _chan_ , apa yang terjadi terahadap dirimu? Ini bukan Sakura- _chan_ yang biasanya. Sakura- _chan_ tidak akan melakukan ini kepadaku karena Sakura- _chan_ mencintai Sasuke."

Sakura terkejut dengan perkataan Naruto. Itu memang Fakta, Sakura memang mencintai Sasuke, tapi hatinya selalu tertuju kepada Naruto, dan ia tidak bisa menyangkalnya.

"Katakan padaku, apa yang terjadi padamu, Sakura- _chan_? Jelaskan? Aku akan mendengar semua keluh kesahmu."

"..." Sakura terlihat diam dengan wajah merah padam. Ia juga tidak tahu harus mengatakan apa, kedua tangannya meremas kaos putih miliknya.

"Sakura- _chan_!"

Sakura terus saja diam tidak menanggapi panggilan Naruto. Kemudian ia berlari ke dalam apartemen tersebut, dan menjatuhkan dirinya di atas ranjang serta menutupi kepalannya dengan sebuah bantal. Sakura tidak mau mendengar panggilan Naruto yang di utarakan kepadanya. Ia tidak mau mendengar suara siapapun—termasuk Naruto.

"PERGI!?"

"Ap—!"

"PERGILAH NARUTO!?"

"Tapi kau—"

"AKU BILANG PERGI!?"

Naruto menggelengkan kepalanya, ia tidak beranjak dari tempatnya berdiri, pemuda itu malah mendekati Sakura. Tangan tan miliknya mulai mengelus paha putih Sakura, dengan pelan ia mulai membuka bantal yang menutupi kepala gadis itu. "Aku tidak akan pergi sebelum kau bercerita, dan ini yang kau inginkan, Sakura- _chan?"_

Sakura menggigit bibit bawahnya, ia menahan desahan yang akan keluar dari bibir mungilnya. Walaupun Naruto hanya mengelus pahanya, tapi rangsangan yang diberikan oleh pemuda itu membuat perasaan Sakura bercampur aduk.

"Aku akan memberikanmu lebih, tapi kau harus menceritakan masalahmu, Sakura- _chan_..." bisik Naruto tepat di telinga Sakura. Pemuda itu kemudian menggigit kecil ujung telinga Sakura, membuat gadis itu tersentak.

"Naa—naruhh..."

Tangan Naruto mulai merabai bagian atas, ia memasukkan tangannya ke dalam kaos yang dipakai Sakura, dan meremas dada mungil gadis itu dengan lembut. Pemuda itu memijat pelan dada Sakura, sesekali ia menarik ujung dada tersebut. Sementara, ciumannya mulai merambat ke leher jenjang Sakura, Naruto memberikan beberapa bercak merah di leher Sakura.

"Sudaaah, Naruuhh..."

"Tenang, aku akan memberikanmu lebih, kemarilah."

Sakura membalikkan badannya, ia bisa melihat senyum ramah yang dimiliki oleh Naruto. Senyum tersebut sangatlah hangat, membuat hati Sakura menghangat, dan tenang seakan dia akan dilindungi oleh senyuman itu.

Naruto pun mencium bibir Sakura dengan lembut, sementara itu kedua tangannya mulai meremas dada mungil Sakura dengan lembut. Decakan demi decakan muncul saat keduanya beradu bibir.

Ciuman Naruto mulai beranjak ke bawah, ia menggeser ujung kaos Sakura. "Uhhh... Ja-jangan dilihat!"

Naruto tertegun melihat pemandangan di depannya, dua buah dada yang sangat indah menurutnya. "Kau cantik Sakura- _chan_." Gadis itu langsung menutupi kedua dadanya menggunakan lengan miliknya. "Jangan menutupi hal seperti ini."

Jari telunjuk Naruto mulai menyusuri bagian atas, dan terus ke bawah hingga ia menemukan sebuah gundukan yang di balut oleh _hotpants_. Naruto memasukkan tangannya ke dalam celana super pendek itu, dan menadapati bagian intim Sakura yang sudah sangat basah.

"Sepertinya Sakura- _chan_ sangat terangsang."

"Me-mesum!"

Naruto tersenyum, kemudian mulai melepas celana pendek tersebut. "Jangan malu seperti itu, Sakura- _chan_."

"Ta-tapi kau mengatakan hal vulgar, Na-naru..."

Naruto kembali tersenyum, kemudian ia mencium kening lebar Sakura, membuat gadis itu merasa nyaman di dalam kungkungan Naruto. "Maaf, aku harus merobeknya."

Sakura menggelengkan kepalanya, ia kemudian tersenyum sambil mengelus pipi Naruto. Gadis itu menatap Naruto yang sekarang berada di atasnya. "Tidak masalah, selaput darahku sudah sobek saat aku latihan keras bersama Tsunade- _sama_."

Naruto mengangguk, kemudian membuka semua pakaiannya. Ia kini dalam keadaan telanjang bulat di atas tubuh Sakura. Sementara gadis berambut _pink_ itu menatap Naruto dengan rona merah yang mulai menjalar.

Setelah latihan keras, tubuh Naruto bertambah seksi. Gadis itu membayangkan jika Naruto terus melakukan hubungan seks dengan dirinya setiap hari. Mungkin ia akan sangat puas jika Naruto selalu berhubungan dengan dirinya—apa yang dipikirkan Sakura!? Ia tidak mesum, itu adalah khayalannya saja! Khayalan—!

"Memikirkan tubuhku? Atau... kau ingin aku terus-terusan _topless_ seperti ini?" tanya Naruto dengan nada bangga. _Penis_ besarnya mengacung tegak, siap untuk menggempur _vagina_ Sakura. "Apa kau siap? Aku tidak ingin kau sakit."

"Siap. Aku sudah bilang tadi." Kemudian Naruto membuka kedua paha mulus Sakura, memperlihatkan sebuah gundukan yang putih bersih tanpa noda ataupun cacat sedikitpun.

Naruto tersenyum, kemudian mulai memasukkan _penis_ besarnya ke lubang senggama Sakura. Awalnya, Naruto susah untuk memasukkan barangnya yang besar itu ke dalam lubang Sakura. Tapi gadis itu mengarahkannya, ia mengarahkannya ke lubang miliknya.

"Se-sempit."

Sakura menggigit bibir bawahnya, ia menahan desahannya karena sebuah benda besar akan memasuki tubuhnya. "Engghh! Naruhh..."

 **Thrust!**

"Aaaahh!" Sakura mendesah keras karena _penis_ Naruto yang berhasil masuk ke dalam sana. Nafas gadis itu terengah-engah sambil menatap pria yang sedang menggagahi dirinya. "Naruuh... gerakkan, lakukan! Cepatlah!"

Naruto mengangguk. Ia mulai menggerakkan pinggulnya maju mundur, pergerakkannya mulai teratur dengan deru nafas yang dikeluarkan oleh Sakura. Ia tidak menyangka kalau Sakura akan seliar ini di depannya.

"Cephaaat!"

Naruto mempercepat pergerakkan pinggulnya. Ia terus memompa _penis_ nya ke dalam tubuh Sakura. Sementara gadis itu mendesah kencang saat Naruto memompa benda miliknya ke dalam tubuhnya itu.

"Aku keluaaahhrr!"

Naruto mengerutkan dahinya heran. _'seharusnya lelaki akan mengeluarkan sperma, tapi...'_

"Kau kuat sekali, Naru." Ujar Sakura yang mulai membelai pipi Naruto dengan lembut. "La-lakukan lagi, Naru..."

Pemuda itu mengangguk paham, kemudian kembali menggerakkan pinggulnya. Kali ini kecepatannya sama seperti yang tadi, Sakura memeluk tubuh kekar Naruto, kedua tangannya berada di punggung lebar pemuda itu. Ia mencakar punggung tersebut untuk menyalurkan perasaan nikmat yang dirasakannya.

Naruto sendiri merasakan dinding rahim Sakura yang sangat sempit. Naruto juga meringis kesakitan saat Sakura dengan sengaja menggesekkan kuku jarinya di punggung miliknya, namun itu semua ditepis oleh Naruto, karena dia hanya menginginkan Sakura. Pemuda itu kemudian memeluk tubuh mungil Sakura, ia menggerakkan pinggulnya semakin cepat membuat sang gadis mendesah keras tak karuan.

"Naru...Naru...Naruuh..."

Naruto langsung mencium bibir mungil Sakura. Sesekali ia menggigit bibir bawah gadis itu, serta memasukkan lidahnya ke dalam mulut Sakura. Mereka berdua bertukar saliva sembari Naruto terus menggerakkan pinggulnya.

15 menit telah berlalu, Sakura sudah 2 kali kembali mengeluarkan cairan miliknya. Ia tidak tahu kalau Naruto akan sekuat itu. "A-aku keluar lagi!" dan ini sudah ketiga kalinya Sakura mengeluarkan cairan miliknya.

"A-aku juga, sesuatu akan keluar!"

"Yahh! Teruskan Naruuhh...!"

Naruto kembali mempercepat pergerakkannya, pinggulnya terus bergerak hingga sebuah cairan berwarna putih kental itu keluar dari _penis_ besar Naruto. Menyembur bersamaan dengan cairan yang dikeluarkan oleh Sakura. _Semen_ milik Naruto menyembur, memenuhi rahim Sakura. Pemuda itu bernafas lega karena sudah mengeluarkan sperma miliknya.

 **.**

 **..**

 **...**

 **TBC**

 **...**

 **..**

 **.**

Keesokan harinya, Sakura bangun dengan bagian bawah yang sudah kering. Ia mengerjapkan matanya, dan melihat sekelilingnya. Disamping Sakura, ada Naruto yang masih mendengkur sembari memeluknya dengan lembut. Wajah Sakura langsung merona sambil menatap wajah gagah milik Naruto. Gadis itu tidak tahu kalau pemuda yang dulunya sangat konyol bisa berubah menjadi pemuda gagah seperti ini.

"Aku tidak mau kehilangan seseorang lagi..." gumam Sakura.

Tanpa disadari Sakura, Naruto malah mengeratkan pelukannya, sehingga membuat Sakura merasa ada sebuah perlindungan yang diberikan oleh pemuda itu. Gadis itu tersenyum menatap Naruto.

"Aku akan selalu disampingmu, Naru...- _kun_."

 **.**

 **..**

 **A/N:** Chapter 2, maaf kalo lama. Dan Lemon... Maaf kalo jelek. Saya sudah berusaha soalnya, sama Istri juga. Tapi inilah yang terjadi, saya mohon maaf jika ada kesalahan.

Well, nantikan saja Chapter selanjutnya. Mungkin akan ada konflik, ah ya, ini ku skip semua adegan, dan beberapa mungkin ada yang berubah serta beberapa ku ambil dari PDS 4.

Okey, segitu aja. Oh, lupa. Akan ada pernyataan cinta Sakura terhadap Naruto, jadi akan saya buat kejutan mungkin.

 _Shinn and Kimi Out! Adios!_


	3. Chapter 3

**Feeling by Shinn Kazumiya and Kimichan139**

 **Naruto by Masashi Kishimoto**

 **Warn: OOC,** _ **Headcanon**_ **, Lime, Lemon, Typo, etc,**

 **Pair: Naruto x Sakura**

 **.**

 **Feeling**

 **.**

 **A/N: no Action or anything like that, this is a romance Fiction, jangan terlalu berharap sama Genre Adventure, karena memang saya sengaja tidak menambahkan Action atau bumbu Adventure. Murni Romance yang bakal di skip. Jadi nikmati saja!**

 **Perlu di ingat, jika ada tanda \\('-')/ berarti itu udah skip, jauh ataupun dekat.**

 **Chapter 3**

 **Enjoy it!**

 **.**

Misi pencarian Sasuke telah dilaksanakan, dan hasilnya masih nihil. Sasuke tidak ditemukan sama sekali, dan hanya sebuah ledakan besar serta sebuah tempat yang hancur akibat sebuah pertarungan, dan Naruto yakin kalau Sasuke ada disana saat itu. Disaat bersamaan, Sakura seakan tidak bersemangat saat dirinya ikut dalam misi pencarian Sasuke. Gadis itu terus saja menempel ke Naruto.

Naruto sendiri tidak mempermasalahkannya, walaupun ia terus saja di ikuti oleh Sakura yang menatapnya dengan rona merah diwajahnya. Apa karena kejadian saat itu?

"Hhmmm...Mhhh!"

"Sa-sakura- _chan_..." Naruto meringis menikmati kuluman yang diberikan Sakura terhadap _penis_ miliknya. "Su-sudah..."

"Twidak, sebelum kau keluar," Sakura kembali melahap _penis_ tersebut, sesekali ia mengocoknya dengan cepat. Membuat tubuh Naruto merinding merasakannya. "Kau terlalu kuat Naru- _kun_."

"A-aku tidak tahu! Aahh... ka-kau terlalu dalam memasukkannya!" Naruto memegang kepala _pink_ milik Sakura, gadis itu terlalu bersemangat dengan kegiatannya. "A-aku keluar!" Naruto menggertakkan giginya, sperma miliknya menyembur memenuhi mulut Sakura. Gadis itu sudah siap dengan cairan yang keluar dari _penis_ Naruto. Ia langsung meneguknya tanpa berkata apapun kepada Naruto. "Ka-kau meminumnya lagi!?"

"Heee, apa tidak boleh?" tanya Sakura dengan wajahnya yang sudah cemberut. Gadis itu kemudian berdiri, dan mengalungkan kedua tangannya di leher Naruto. Ia mencium mesra pemuda itu, dan dibalas dengan ciuman yang sama.

Naruto memeluk pinggang mungil Sakura, ia merapatkan _penis_ miliknya untuk bersentuhan dengan gundukan yang masih dilindungi oleh celana pendek yang Sakura kenakan.

Keringat mulai membasahi tubuh Sakura, nafasnya juga mulai tersengal-sengal karena ciuman tersebut. Gadis itu menarik wajahnya dan menghirup oksigen sekuat tenaga. Sementara Naruto, mendorong Sakura untuk bersandar di sebuah pohon dibelakang gadis tersebut, ia mengangkat kedua tangan Sakura. "Kau sangat cantik Sakura- _chan_..." gumam Naruto sebelum ia menciumi bagian _armpit_ milik gadis tersebut.

Naruto menjilati area sensitif tersebut, membuat sang pemilik menggelinjang tidak karuan. Sakura menahan desahannya supaya tidak keluar, ia tidak tahu kalau Naruto tahu area sensitif miliknya. Perasaan geli terus Sakura rasakan saat jilatan tersebut beralih ke leher jenjangnya.

Leher putih tersebut harus menjadi korban Naruto, pemuda itu menciumi serta memberikan tanda disana. Sakura tidak tahu apa yang akan ditanyakan Ino nantinya jika bertemu.

Salah satu tangan Naruto pun mulai menggeser resleting pakaian Sakura hingga nampak dua buah dada yang menggiurkan bagi Naruto. Kali ini, pemuda tersebut meremas sembari menjilati puting dada tersebut. Kedua kaki Sakura sedikit memberontak, dan _penis_ Naruto merasakan sebuah cairan dari balik celana pendek yang digunakan Sakura.

"Aaahhh... Naruuhh..."

Naruto menarik wajahnya, dan menatap Sakura. Ia tersenyum menatap gadis tersebut, disaat yang bersamaan senyum itu berubah menjadi senyum kesedihan.

"Naru...?"

"A-aku tidak apa-apa Sakura- _chan_..."

Sakura sangat khawatir dengan keadaan Naruto sekarang. Bagaimana tidak? Sang Guru tercinta, orang yang menjadi panutan Naruto, orang yang menjadi ayah angkat Naruto meninggal di tangan muridnya sendiri. Ya, Jiraiya tewas saat mencari Informasi tentang pemimpin Akatsuki.

Dan Sakura sedang menghiburnya. Sakura menghibur Naruto dalam artian yang lain, gadis itu akan memberikan tubuhnya kepada pemuda yang diketahui mencintai dirinya. "Tenanglah, kami akan selalu ada disampingmu Naruto. Kami tidak akan pergi meninggalkanmu, dan kau segalanya bagiku."

Naruto mengusap air matanya yang keluar, ia kemudian mencium singkat bibir Sakura. "Terimakasih, aku tidak tahu jika tidak ada dirimu, Sakura- _chan_."

"Sekarang, kau ikutlah dengan Fukasaku _-sama_ dan berlatih disana. Kita akan menghadapi pemimpin Akatsuki itu bersama!"

Naruto mengangguk, kemudian ia melanjutkan kegiatan tersebut hingga mereka pulang ke apartemen Sakura—Naruto tidur di apartemen Sakura.

* * *

 **\\('-')/**

* * *

Kejadian mengerikan terjadi di Konoha. Desa besar itu luluh lantak akibat serangan yang di berikan oleh pemimpin Akatsuki, semua Ninja Elite Konoha berusaha untuk mempertahankan desa, tapi kekuatan pemimpin Akatsuki sangatlah dahsyat hingga bisa menghancurkan Konoha.

Tapi, Naruto datang tepat waktu. Ia bertarung melawan Pain, dan mengalahkan mereka satu-persatu.

"Hinata! Pergi dari sini! Aku hanya _bunshin_ dari Boss!"

Sebelum Hinata menyerang Pain, ia diberitahu oleh Naruto( _bunshin)_ kalau dia hanyalah _Bunshin_. Jadi gadis dari _Hyuuga_ itu tidak jadi menyerang Pain karena Naruto _(Bunshin)_ telah memperingatkannya. Malah, ratusan _Bunshin_ Naruto mulai menyerang Pain dengan membabi buta. Berterima kasihlah kepada _Chakra_ Alam serta _Yondaime_ yang membetulkan segel Kyuubi pada saat Naruto berlatih untuk menyempurnakan _senjutsu_.

Dari kejauhan, Sakura terus merawat beberapa _Shinobi_ yang terluka, ia juga dibantu beberapa _Medic-nin_ lainnya. "Kou! Tolong gunakan Byakugan untuk menyisir area ini!"

Kou Hyuuga mengangguk mengerti, ia mengaktifkan Byakugan untuk menyisir area sekitarnya. Namun, dahinya langsung berkerut heran dengan apa yang dilihatnya sekarang. "Sakura- _san_ , yang berada disana itu, Naruto dan Hinata- _sama_ , kan?"

Sakura langsung menatap arah dimana Kou melihat, ia terkejut dengan apa yang terjadi disana. Hinata berada tidak jauh dari tempat para Naruto (baca: _Bunshin_ ) bertarung melawan Pain. "Kita kesana! Kalian tolong rawat yang terluka sampai sembuh!"

"Baik!"

Sakura dan Kou berlari ke tempat Naruto dan Hinata berada. Kou sendiri khawatir karena Hinata dengan nekadnya bertarung melawan pemimpin Akatsuki. "Kita harus cepat, Kou!"

"Ya!"

Kembali ke Naruto, tubuh asli dari pemuda itu berada tidak jauh dari tembok besar yang menutupi Konoha. Ia sendiri sedang mencari dimana tubuh Asli Pain berada. Naruto terus merasakan dimana arah Chakra milik Pain berada.

"Pohon itu, kenapa sangat mencurigakan?" gumam Naruto dengan nada heran. Ia kemudian berjalan ke pohon tersebut, ia juga merasakan sebuah Chakra yang mirip dengan Pain. "Mungkin dia ada disini."

Naruto pun berjalan ke pohon tersebut, ia membuka batang pohon tersebut dan masuk ke dalam. Pemuda itu terkejut dengan apa yang ada didalamnya, seorang pemuda bertubuh kurus seerta berambut merah, dan perempuan berambut biru-ungu dengan jubah Akatsuki miliknya.

"Jadi, tubuh Asli Pain ada disini?"

"Kau menemukanku, Uzumaki Naruto." Ujar pemuda itu dengan senyum lemah miliknya.

 **.**

"Jadi kau hanya ingin perdamaian yang selalu di ucapkan oleh Jiraiya- _sensei_?"

Nagato mengangguk dengan senyum lemah miliknya. "Yah, karena kau adalah adik seperguruanku. Maka aku akan memberikanmu sebuah Hadiah." Nagato menyatukan kedua telapak tangannya, membuat Konan yang berada disampingnya terkejut setengah mati.

"Nagato, kau—!"

"Biarkan aku bertemu dengan Yahiko, Konan."

Naruto tidak tahu apa yang dimaksud oleh Nagato maupun Konan. Ia hanya menatap keduanya dengan tenang, matanya sesekali melirik ke gadis yang bernama Konan itu. Sepertinya, Nagato akan mengorbankan dirinya.

" **Gedo Rinne Tensei!"**

Konan membulatkan matanya terkejut dengan apa yang di ucapkan Nagato barusan, tapi nasehatnya tidak digurbris sama sekali oleh Nagato, pemuda berambut merah itu tetap kekeuh dengan keputusannya.

Rambut merah Nagato mulai memutih, ia mulai menutup matanya pelan dengan wajah tersenyum. "Tolong, jaga impian dari Jiraiya- _sensei_...Uzumaki Naruto..."

"Dia, sudah meninggal..."

Konan mengangguk, kemudian ia mendekati tubuh tanpa nyawa milik Nagato. Gadis itu melapisi tubuh tersebut dengan kertas-kertas miliknya. "Aku akan menguburnya dengan layak, terima kasih karena kau akan menjaga impian dari guru kami, dan maafkan kami karena sudah menghancurkan desamu."

Naruto hanya tersenyum menaggapi permintaan maaf dari Konan. Ia kemudian berbalik, dan pergi dari hadapan Konan untuk kembali ke desa. Naruto berpikir apa saja yang akan terjadi jika Pain sudah dikalahkan.

"Naruto!"

Pemuda pirang itu terkejut dengan apa yang dirasakannya sekarang. Sakura menubruk dirinya, dan memeluknya dengan erat. "Hey, tidak bisakah kau bersikap lembut?" ujar Naruto sambil mengusap kepala _pink_ milik Sakura.

Gadis itu tersenyum di dalam pelukan Naruto. "Aku khawatir kalau kau tidak kembali," balas Sakura yang sekarang ini menikmati elusan kepala dari Naruto.

"Yo! Sepertinya kau berhasil mengalahkan para Pain itu."

Naruto bisa melihat Kakashi, Hinata, dan Kou yang berjalan ke arahnya. Ia juga bisa melihat Hinata yang menundukkan kepalanya dengan wajah sedih, Naruto bingung dengan sikap Hinata sekarang. "Ya, walaupun sangat merepotkan. Tapi aku berhasil mengalahkannya."

Sakura menarik tubuhnya dari pelukan Naruto, ia menatap lelaki tersebut dengan senyum manis. "Kau memang Naru- _ku_!" ujarnya sambil memukul pelan dada Naruto **.**

* * *

 **\\('-')/**

* * *

Naruto sekarang berada di sebuah penginapan di daerah _Tetsu no Kuni_ , tempat dimana para Samurai tinggal. Pemuda itu ingin sekali bertemu dengan Raikage untuk meminta ampun terhadap Sasuke. Tapi, ia tidak mendapatkan apapun dari Raikage, karena adik dari Raikage sendiri dibunuh oleh Sasuke.

"Naruto, kau sedang dicari!"

Naruto langsung beranjak dari tempatnya berbaring. Ia berjalan keluar penginapan itu, dan terkejut karena seseorang yang mencarinya adalah Sakura. "Sakura- _chan_ , ada apa? Kenapa kau kemari? Sai, Kiba, dan alis tebal juga?"

"Aku kesini hanya ingin kau untuk kembali. Sudah tidak ada gunanya kau berharap Sasuke pulang ke Konoha. Karena dia sendiri sudah memilih jalannya."

"..."

"Lagipula... aku... sudah tidak memikirkan dia lagi."

Naruto mengamati wajah ayu Sakura. Ia tidak menemukan kebohongan sama sekali di mata emerald tersebut, Naruto memenjamkan matanya sambil mengeluarkan nafas lelahnya. "Baiklah... aku akan menuruti permintaanmu kali ini."

Sakura langsung memeluk Naruto dengan erat, ia menenggelamkan kepalanya di dada bidang pemuda tersebut. Gadis itu menghirup aroma _citrus_ yang menguar dari tubuh Naruto. "Terima kasih... Naru- _ku_."

Lee terkejut, sementara Kiba, Yamato, dan Kakashi _sweatdrop_ melihat adegan antara Naruto dan Sakura. "Baik-baik, kalian bertiga harus kembali ke Konoha. Biar Naruto dan Sakura yang bersama kami, sepertinya mereka akan terus menempel seperti ini."

"Kakashi- _sensei_ mengganggu saja." Gerutu Naruto kepada sang Guru, dan hanya dibalas _eye smile_ oleh Kakashi.

' _Sepertinya, Sakura memang mencintai Naruto sekarang, apakah ada ruang bagi Sasuke untuk Sakura? Sepertinya tidak.'_ Secara tidak sadar, Sai tersenyum tipis menatap Naruto yang memeluk Sakura. "Baik, kami akan kembali. Yamato- _taichou_ tolong bantu kami dengan memberi arah ke Konoha."

"Aku? _Senpai..."_

"Antarkan saja, Yamato. Aku yang akan menjaga kedua orang ini."

Tiba-tiba, Sakura mendorong dada bidang Naruto. Ia tersenyum dengan wajah yang merona, gadis itu kemudian menarik kerah jaket Naruto, dan menempelkan bibirnya di telinga pemuda itu. "Asal kau tahu..." Sakura berbisik dengan sangat pelan, hingga Kakashi yang berada paling dekat dengan mereka tidak mendengar apa yang dikatakan oleh Sakura.

"Ba-bagaimana bisa!?"

"Kita sudah beberapa bulan ini bersama, dan kau tahu selanjutnya. Tapi aku sangat senang sekali, Naru- _kun_!" Sakura kembali memeluk Naruto dengan girang. "Aku mencintaimu, aku mencintaimu, aku mencintaimu Naru- _kun_!"

Lee kembali harus dibuat menganga saat mendengar Sakura mengatakan kalau dirinya mencintai Naruto. "A-apa!?"

"Yamato, sepertinya kau harus cepat kembali."

 **.**

Sekarang, Naruto dan Sakura sedang berada di penginapan. Mereka berdua disuruh masuk ke dalam karena cuaca yang dingin di daerah itu. Sakura menutupi tubuhnya dengan selimut, serta jubah miliknya, gadis itu mulai merasakan hawa dingin dari salju yang turun. Ia menggosok tangannya untuk menjaga kehangatan di badannya.

"Sakura- _chan_ , kau masih kedinginan?"

Sakura mendongak, dan menatap Naruto yang membawa beberapa selimut. "Ti-tidak, aku tidak—"

"Ini, aku tidak mau kau sakit karena hawa dingin disini," Ujar Naruto yang kemudian menyelimuti tubuh mungil Sakura. Ia mengelus surai merah muda milik Sakura dengan lembut. "Walaupun kau seorang _medic-nin,_ tapi kau harus menjaga tubuhmu agar tidak sakit." Pemuda itu kemudian memeluk bahu Sakura yang ditutupi oleh beberapa lembar kain.

"Te-terima kasih, Naru."

Naruto membalasnya dengan senyum lima jari miliknya.

"Jadi kalian adalah sepasang kekasih sekarang?" Naruto dan Sakura mengalihkan pandangannya. Mereka berdua menatap Kakashi yang duduk di sudut ruangan.

"Emm, sepertinya iya, Kakashi- _sensei_." Balas Naruto sambil menggaruk pipinya yang tidak gatal itu. Sementara itu, wajah Sakura sudah mulai merona merah saat Kakashi bertanya tentang hubungannya dengan Naruto. "Tapi bagaimana dengan Sasuke?"

Naruto terdiam sebentar, karena ia sedang memikirkan salah satu rekannya yang keluar dari desa hanya karena ingin mencari kekuatan untuk membunuh sang Kakak. Sementara itu dengan Sakura, gadis itu menatap Naruto yang menatap lurus ke depan dengan wajah sendu.

"Sepertinya..."

"..."

"..."

"Aku akan berusaha untuk membawanya kembali ke desa, apapun caranya. Aku juga sudah berjanji dengan Itachi untuk menjaga Sasuke, karena dia adalah orang yang mengakui keberadaanku." Ujar Naruto dengan wajah serius miliknya.

"Naru..."

"Aku akan membawanya kembali, dan kita akan berkumpul lagi, Sakura- _chan_."

Sakura tidak kuasa untuk tersenyum menatap Naruto yang saat ini sedang tersenyum hangat kepadanya. Ia kemudian mengangguk mengerti. "Aku akan mendukungmu!"

 **.**

 **\\('-')/ TBC! \\('-')/**

 **.**

"Naruto!" Sakura langsung berlari kencang untuk menangkap Naruto yang terjun bebas dari langit. Pemuda itu terjun dari ketinggian karena Kurama, _bijuu_ miliknya di ambil oleh Madara. Saat ini Perang Dunia Ninja sedang berlangsung. Semua desa Shinobi bergabung untuk mengalahkan _Akatsuki_.

Dan sekarang, Sakura sedang berlari mengejar Naruto. Ia melompat tinggi untuk menggapai lelaki tersebut. Air matanya terus keluar ketika tubuh tidak berdaya Naruto terjun ke bawah.

Dari kejauhan, Gaara menangkap Tubuh Naruto menggunakan pasir miliknya, sementara Sakura sudah menginjak pasir Gaara dan memberikan pertolongan pertama kepada Naruto. Mata emerald miliknya mulai mengeluarkan cairan bening, sementara tubuhnya bergerak untuk merawat tubuh sekarat Naruto.

Gaara yang tidak jauh darinya, menatap kedua orang temannya itu dengan pandangan sedih. "Sakura... _Bijuu_ yang di ambil dari tubuh _Jinchuuriki -_ nya akan mati."

"Tidak! Dia akan hidup selama aku ada disampingnya. Dia akan selalu hidup!" balas Sakura yang mulai merobek pinggiran dada Naruto. Ia memasukkan tangannya ke dalam, dan meremas jantung Naruto supaya terus berdetak. "Apapun caranya, aku akan menyembuhkannya. Walaupun nyawaku taruhannya."

Gaara melihat tatapan meyakinkan dari Sakura. Ia kagum dengan gadis tersebut, kagum akan kegigihannya untuk menyelamatkan Naruto, dan pemuda itu terus memperhatikan kegiatan Sakura saat menyembuhkan Naruto.

 **.**

 **..**

 **...**

 **A/N:** Err, pendek? Ya maaf, ngebut soalnya. Kalian tahu sendiri, kan? Saya sibuk banget. '-')

Well, sorry kalo lemonnya hambar. Chapter selanjutnya bakal kulanjutkan scene terakhir ini, dan emmm... mungkin konfliknya nanti nggak jauh sama para tetua Konoha. Dan yahhh... gitulah.

Oke, Maaf kalau ada kesalahan!

 _Shinn and Kimi out! Adios!_


	4. Chapter 4

**Feeling by Shinn Kazumiya and Kimichan139**

 **Naruto by Masashi Kishimoto**

 **Warn: OOC,** _ **Headcanon**_ **, Lime, Lemon, Typo, etc,**

 **Pair: Naruto x Sakura**

 **.**

 **Feeling**

 **.**

 **A/N: no Action or anything like that, this is a romance Fiction, jangan terlalu berharap sama Genre Adventure, karena memang saya sengaja tidak menambahkan Action atau bumbu Adventure. Murni Romance yang bakal di skip. Jadi nikmati saja!**

 **Perlu di ingat, jika ada tanda \\('-')/ berarti itu udah skip, jauh ataupun dekat.**

 **Chapter 4**

 **Enjoy it!**

 **.**

Air matanya terus saja keluar, tangan kanannya digunakan untuk mengeluarkan Chakra Hijau, sementara tangan miliknya yang lain meremas jantung yang berada di dalam tubuh sekarat itu. Ia terus berusaha untuk menyembuhkan Naruto. Ia ingin sekali Naruto hidup setelah tahu _bijuu_ yang berada di dalam tubuh pemuda itu ditarik paksa.

Tapi sepertinya takdir berkata lain.

Tubuh Naruto tidak bereaksi, walaupun jantung pemuda itu berdetak. "Ba-bawa kami ke _Yondaime-sama_ , _Kazekage-sama_!"

"Baik, kita dalam perjalanan kesana!"

Gaara yang sedari tadi diam, langsung mempercepat lajunya. Keadaan Naruto semakin gawat, dan dia tidak mau sahabatnya itu tewas karena _bijuu_ di tubuhnya hilang.

"Naruto... tolong bangunlah...!" air matanya sekali lagi keluar dari _emerald-_ nya. "Aku tidak akan memaafkanmu, jika kau tewas disini." Sakura terus berusaha untuk membuat Naruto tetap hidup.

Beberapa saat kemudian, ketiganya sampai di tempat Minato berada. " _Yondaime-sama_! Na-naruto sekarat! A-aku sudah menyembuhkannya, ta-tapi—"

"Baringkan disini, aku akan memberikan _Kyuubi_ yang berada di tubuhku!"

Gaara mengikuti perintah Minato, ia membaringkan Naruto di atas tanah yang sudah dilapisi pasirnya. Dengan cekatan, Minato menyentuh perut Naruto, pria itu memberikan sebagian Chakra Kyuubi yang berada di tubuhnya.

"Terima kasih sudah mau menyembuhkan anakku, Sakura- _chan_." Ujar Minato saat dirinya mentransfer _Chakra_ Kyuubi ke tubuh Naruto. "Ah, semoga aku punya cucu yang kuat seperti kalian."

Sakura terdiam, ia kemudian menghapus air matanya yang terus keluar. Wajahnya sudah mulai merona mendengar kata _cucu_ dari 'calon mertua'-nya. Kakashi yang tidak jauh dari Sakura, hanya menatap muridnya itu dengan _eye smile_ miliknya.

"A-emm—itu..."

"Tenang, aku merestui kalian. Mungkin karena kau sama seperti Istriku."

Sakura kembali terdiam. Ia mengelus perutnya yang masih datar itu dengan senyumnya, gadis itu membayangkan seberapa aktif anaknya yang akan dilahirkan nanti. Tapi senyumnya berubah khawatir ketika ia memikirkan Naruto. " _Yonda—"_

"Panggil saja Ayah, Sakura- _chan_."

"A-ayah, ba-bagaimana keadaan Naruto?"

"Masih kritis. Kita berharap saja jika ada keajaiban yang datang."

Sakura mengangguk disertai senyum tipisnya. Ia berharap cemas tentang Naruto. "Ba-baik, tolong sembuhkan Naruto, A-ayah."

Minato tersenyum ramah, ia senang memiliki menantu seperti Sakura. "Tenang saja, Sakura- _chan_."

* * *

 **\\('-')/**

* * *

Perang telah berakhir dengan pihak aliansi yang menang. Madara, dan Kaguya dikalahkan oleh Naruto serta Team 7, pemuda itu hidup lagi karena _Chakra Kyuubi_ serta _chakra_ pemberian _Rikudou sennin_. Tapi, Sakura harus dibuat khawatir sekali lagi.

Ya. Naruto dan Sasuke bertarung satu sama lain di lembah kematian. Mereka bertarung _all-out_ , sebenarnya ia ingin sekali ke lembah kematian tersebut. Namun Kakashi menahannya dengan kuat. Gadis itu juga pingsan karena Sasuke memberinya _Genjutsu_.

Naruto diam melihat gadisnya itu di _Genjutsu_ oleh rivalnya. Tapi dia harus tetap tenang, ia yakin kalau gadisnya itu akan baik-baik saja karena ada Kakashi yang berada disana.

Selanjutnya, Naruto dan Sasuke bertarung sampai tempat sekitarnya hancur lebur, patung Hokage pertama serta Madara hancur tidak tersisa. Hingga keduanya mengorbankan salah satu tangan mereka. Itupun dimenangkan oleh Naruto, karena Sasuke mengaku kalah terhadap pemuda tersebut. Mereka berdua tersenyum senang menatap langit sore.

"Naruto! Sasuke!"

Sakura terkejut dengan apa yang dilihatnya sekarang. Ia menatap Naruto dan Sasuke yang terbaring lemas, salah satu tangan mereka putus. Naruto tersenyum menatap Sakura yang sudah mulai mengeluarkan aura hijaunya untuk menutup pendarahan yang akan keluar dari tangan mereka.

"Sudahlah, aku akan sembuh sebe—"

"Bodoh!"

Naruto kembali mengulas senyum menatap Sakura yang mulai mengeluarkan air matanya sembari dirinya menyembuhkan Naruto dan Sasuke. Sementara Kakashi memandang mereka dengna pandangan penuh arti. Ah, dia terlihat senang karena Sasuke akan kembali ke Konoha.

Beberapa hari kemudian, setelah mereka sembuh dari luka yang diterima. Sasuke berdiri di gerbang Konoha, ia menatap Sakura dengan senyum tipisnya. Pemuda itu mendekati gadis yang berdiri tidak jauh darinya.

Sasuke bersiap untuk menyentuh dahi Sakura dengan kedua jarinya, namun ia dihentikan oleh tangan kiri Naruto. "Tidak secepat itu Sasuke Uchiha..."

"Ah, aku lupa mengatakan ini. Aku mengandung anak dari Naruto. Jadi, Naruto akan sangat cemburu jika kau mendekatiku seperti ini, Sasuke." Sakura tersenyum canggung menatap Sasuke yang masih berdiri di depannya. "Lagipula, aku... emm..."

"Ya, kami sudah tinggal seatap."

"Naruto!" Naruto tertawa kecil saat dirinya dipukul oleh Sakura. " _Baka, baka, baka, baka..._ kenapa kau bilang begitu sih?" Sakura menggembungkan kedua pipinya kesal dengan jawaban Naruto, wajahnya sudah sangat merah saat ini.

"Err... apa aku tidak boleh cemburu?"

Sakura memutar matanya bosan mendengar penuturan Naruto. "Ya, kau boleh cemburu."

"..."

"..."

"Jadi, aku akan pergi mengembara untuk menebus semua dosaku, dan... selamat untukmu Sakura. Aku menyesal mencampakkanmu waktu itu."

"Permintaan maaf diterima, Sasuke- _kun_ , dan maaf aku tidak bisa menerimamu." Balas Sakura yang langsung memeluk tubuh Naruto. Ia sangat senang sekali memeluk tubuh pemuda tersebut.

Sasuke mengangguk, kemudian berjalan pergi dari gerbang tersebut. Ia pergi meniggalkan Sakura dan Naruto yang berada di gerbang Konoha.

"Jadi, kita akan menikah?"

"Ya, kita harus meresmikan hubungan kita sebelum anak ini lahir. _Yondaime_ merestuiku sebagai menantu..."

"Hm, aku senang mendengarnya..." Naruto kemudian mengangkat tubuh mungil Sakura. Walaupun tubuhnya masih terluka, tapi dia terlihat masih kuat mengangkat tubuh mungil Sakura. "Kita bersenang-senang setelah ini."

Wajah Sakura merona hebat mendengar perkataan Naruto barusan. "Mesum..." gumam Sakura mengenggelamkan wajahnya di dada Naruto.

Mereka berdua menghilang, dan sampai di sebuah tenda yang dikhususkan menjadi tempat Naruto tidur. Keduanya masuk ke dalam tenda tersebut, dan Naruto meletakkan tubuh Sakura di atas kasur empuk.

"Naruto, tanganmu..."

"Ah, jangan khawatir..." gumam Naruto yang kemudian mulai mencium bibir Sakura. Tangan kiri pemuda tersebut mulai meraba bagian _vagina_ Sakura, ia menekan pelan tonjolan yang berada disana.

Sakura mendesah tertahan di dalam ciuman Naruto. Kedua tangannya memeluk tubuh kekar pemuda tersebut, gadis itu memperdalam ciuman mereka.

Naruto sepertinya sangat senang dengan bibir Sakura, karena ia sendiri tidak mau menarik wajahnya untuk menghirup udara segar. Tapi Sakura langsung menodorong tubuh Naruto, gadis itu menarik nafas sebanyak mungkin. Wajahnya sudah sangat merah, begitu pula dengan Naruto.

"Kau... terlalu agresif, Naru..." cibir Sakura yang kemudian menarik resleting pakaiannya. Ia membuka bagian atas penutup tubuhnya, dan membiarkan Naruto untuk menatap dada milik Sakura. "Nah, kau bisa memiliki semuanya." Sakura tersenyum menggoda menatap Naruto yang sekarang ini sedang meneguk ludahnya.

"Berapa lama aku tidak melihat dua benda ini?"

"Hmmm... tidak tahu~"

Naruto menyeringai, kemudian membuka penutup tersebut, ia menatap salah satu _payudara_ Sakura yang mulai tegak mengacung karena terangsang. Dengan cepat, Naruto melahap ujung dada Sakura.

Gadis itu mendesah kecil karena merasakan sensasi geli yang diciptakan oleh Naruto. Entah kenapa dirinya sangat terangsang hanya karena rangsangan yang diberikan Naruto. Kedua kakinya mengeliat seperti cacing kepanasan, kedua tangan Sakura meremas halus rambut pirang Naruto.

"Naruuh, sudahh... ahhn... Naruuhh..."

"Tidak, kita belum selesai."

"Ta-tapi geli..."

Naruto menarik wajahnya lagi, ia kemudian berdiri dan melepas semua pakaian bagian atas miliknya. Wajah Sakura kembali merona saat menatap tubuh atletis milik Naruto. Tangan putih miliknya mulai mengelus daerah perut Naruto yang _sixpack_ , ia tidak menyangka kalau tubuh Naruto bisa seksi seperti itu. "Mau disentuh terus atau kau mau memainkannya?"

Sakura terlihat berpikir sejenak. "Ku mainkan saja, boleh?"

Naruto mengangguk, kemudian mulai melepas celana panjang serta Boxer miliknya. Wajah Sakura merona hebat setelah Naruto melepas semua pakaiannya, gadis itu menutup kedua matanya setelah melihat kejantanan Naruto yang besar itu. "Hm, kau sudah melihat, dan memasukkannya ke dalam mulutmu, tapi kenapa kau masih malu, Sakura- _chan_?"

"Su-sudahlah, cepat berbaring disana!" kali ini Sakura membuka semua pakaiannya. Ia sekarang telanjang di depan Naruto, terlihat yang paling menonjol dibagian perutnya yang sudah mulai membesar. "A-aku malu..."

"Heee, katanya Sakura- _chan_ mau memainkannya?" Naruto menyeringai menatap wajah merah Sakura. Ia kemudian membaringkan dirinya di atas kasur, Naruto terlihat sangat pasrah di depan Sakura. "Sekarang aku pasrah mau kau apakan, Sakura- _chan._ "

 **.**

Sakura sekarang berada di atas tubuh Naruto. Ia sedang memegang _penis_ besar Naruto, sesekali gadis itu meremasnya dengan pelan disertai wajah menggoda, membuat sang lelaki itu meringis menatap gadisnya yang sedang duduk di atas tubuhnya.

"Bisakah kau lebih lembut?"

"Hm? Lembutkah?" Sakura tertawa kecil, kemudian mengocok _penis_ tersebut. "Ini sudah lembut kan?"

"Ssshh..." Desisan Naruto muncul disaat Sakura mengocok _penis_ miliknya. Tangan kirinya meremas pantat seksi milik Sakura. "Tanganmu halus sekali..."

"Padahal aku selalu meracik obat loh... ahh... kau terlalu keras meremasnya, Naru..." tangan Kiri Naruto berpindah ke dada mungil Sakura. Pemuda itu meremas pelan dada tersebut, membuat sang pemilik memenjamkan matanya sambil mengocok _penis_ Naruto.

Naruto kemudian bangun dari tempatnya tidur, ia lalu mencium bibir Sakura dengan lembut, sembari tangan halus gadis tersebut masih mengocok kejantanannya. Naruto kemudian mengangkat pantat Sakura, dan bibir pemuda itu sudah berada di telinga Sakura. "Kita mulai..."

Kedua tangan putih Sakura sudah berada di bahu lebar Naruto. Ia mengangkat pantatnya, dan tangan kiri Naruto mengarahkan _penis_ miliknya untuk masuk ke dalam _vagina_ gadis tersebut. "Uhh..." Sakura melenguh saat penis Naruto mulai masuk ke dalam. Ia sendiri agak khawatir janin yang ada didalamnya terluka. "Pelan..."

Naruto mengangguk, ia mendorong pantat Sakura untuk turun dengan pelan, hingga semua _penis_ Naruto masuk ke dalamnya. Sakura menghela nafas lega, disertai rasa geli yang bersamaan di bagian bawahnya.

Naruto bisa merasakan betapa sempitnya _vagina_ milik Sakura. Padahal ia sudah berkali-kali memasukkan barang miliknya ke dalam _vagina_ Sakura. "Begitu sempit... Sakura- _chan_ memakai apa sih?"

"Hah? Kau bicara apa Naru?" tanya balik Sakura sembari tersenyum menggoda terhadap Naruto. Ia juga mulai menggerakkan pantatnya naik turun dengan pelan. Yah, Sakura tidak mau kalau janin di dalam perutnya terluka.

Naruto bisa merasakan kalau penisnya seakan dipijat oleh dinding rahim milik Sakura. Pemuda itu melenguh keenakan sembari memeluk pinggang ramping milik Sakura. Ia kemudian mulai menciumi aroma _citrus_ yang menguar dari tubuh mungil gadisnya tersebut.

Sesekali ia menjilatinya dengan penuh perasaan (?), rangsangan yang diterima Sakura semakin naik. Sakura semakin mendesah tidak karuan akibat perlakuan Naruto. Ia tidak tahu jika Naruto bisa se-agresif itu daripada yang dulu, tapi Sakura senang jika Naruto agresif seperti itu.

"Terus... aku ingin lebih, Naruhh..."

Naruto mulai berpikir kalau dia akan menggunakan _Kagebunshin_ , tapi tangan satunya sudah tidak berfungsi lagi. Naruto kemudian mulai berkonsentrasi untuk membuat bayangannya.

 **Poff!**

"Berhasil ternyata..."

Sakura terkejut dengan sebuah ledakan asap yang berada di belakangnya. Ia menoleh ke belakang, dan melihat ada 2 bayangan milik Naruto. "Ka-kau tidak akan memperkosaku kan?"

"Hm, sebenarnya aku ingin membuat 4 bayangan, tapi hanya mereka yang muncul." Naruto menyeringai mesum menatap Sakura yang saat ini wajahnya sudah membiru. "Ah, maaf deh kalau begitu."

Salah satu bayangan Naruto menyodorkan _penis_ nya di hadapan Sakura. Sementara yang lain berada di belakangnya, ia mendorong pelan tubuh mungil Sakura untuk maju ke depan. "E-eh, apa yang kalian lakukan!?"

"Tentu saja membuatmu puas."

"Ya, dia benar."

"Hm, aku setuju dengan dia."

Wajah Sakura sudah mulai memucat. Ini tidak ada dalam rencana atau skenario apapun. "Naruto..."

"Kami akan melakukannya dengan lembut kok, tenang saja."

 **.**

* * *

 **.**

Keesokan harinya, Naruto terbangun dengan dirinya yang memeluk tubuh mungil Sakura. Ia merasa kasihan dengan gadisnya itu, karena di _gangbang_ oleh bayangannya. Tapi Sakura puas akan hal itu, ia juga senang karena bisa memuaskan hasrat Sakura.

Yah, akhir-akhir ini Sakura sangat agresif, apa karena dia sedang mengandung atau—

"Naru...to—Kau apakan Sakura bocah sialan!?"

"Ne-nenek!? A-ada apa kau kemari!?" Naruto melihat Tsunade dengan pandangan ketakutan, ia kemudian menyelimuti kepala _pink_ milik Sakura. Senyum kikuk tercetak jelas di wajah Naruto. "A-apa ada urusan?"

"Ada apa gundulmu, hah! Kau apakan gadis itu!?"

"Engggh... Naru... ada apa? Kenapa pagi-pagi sangat ramai?"

Naruto menatap Sakura dengan wajah pucatnya. Ia bisa melihat kalau Tsunade sudah menyiapkan kedua tinjunya. "A-aku bisa jelaskan, nek!"

" _Shisou_ , kenapa ada disini?" tanya Sakura sambil mengusap matanya. Ia kemudian menyandarkan kepalanya di dada Naruto. "Aku mau tidur lagi..."

"Anoo, Sakura- _chan_... kita ada urusan dengan Nenek. Jadi bangunlah!"

"Biarkan aku beristirahat sebentar, Naru- _kun_."

" _kun?_ Bocah, kau apakan dia!?"

"NEK, AKU BISA JELASKAN!"

 **.**

Beberapa saat kemudian, Naruto sudah babak belur di hajar Tsunade, ia sekarang sedang disembuhkan oleh Sakura. Yah, mereka sudah berpakaian lengkap, cuman Naruto saja yang bertelanjang dada. Sementara Sakura hanya memakai kaos putih serta celana pendek.

Gadis itu tersenyum kikuk karena disana ada Tsunade— _Shisou_ dari Sakura. "Maaf, tapi aku memang sudah berhubungan lama dengan si bodoh ini." Naruto lagnsung menggerutu kesal dengan nama panggilannya tersebut. "Tapi tenang saja, dia akan segera menikahiku sebentar lagi."

"Baik, aku percaya. Dan untukmu Naruto, sebenarnya aku ingin menghajar dirimu lagi tadi. Tapi untung saja ada Sakura, jika tidak, kau sudah tinggal nama saja sekarang."

Naruto merinding akan ancaman yang diberikan oleh Tsunade. "Ba-baiklah, aku akan segera menikah dengan Sakura." Wajah gadis itu merona saat Naruto dengan gugupnya akan menikahi dirinya. "Ngomong-ngomong kenapa nenek kemari? Apa ada masalah?"

"Aku akan segera digantikan oleh Kakashi sebentar lagi. Lalu aku juga meminta Sakura untuk ikut bersamaku mengelola rumah sakit Konoha, dan kau juga harus belajar tata cara bagaimana menjadi pimpinan yang baik, mungkin aku akan menugaskan Sakura untuk mengajarimu nantinya—tapi jangan sampai kalian berdua melakukan hal diluar batas! Ingat itu!" Tsunade menghela nafas lelah, kemudian ia tersenyum menatap kedua remaja yang sudah ia anggap anak sendiri. "Cepatlah kalian menikah, biar aku bisa menggendong cucuku nantinya. Aku juga akan merawatnya jika kalian sibuk nantinya."

Naruto tersenyum cerah, ia merasa sudah mendapat restu dari sang Nenek. "Tenang saja, Sakura- _chan_ akan menjadi Istriku sebentar lagi." Ujar Naruto dengan wajah cerahnya. Ia kemudian memeluk Sakura dengan tangan kirinya, dan mengecup kening lebar Sakura. "Aku mencintaimu, Sakura- _chan_."

"Aku juga mencintaimu, Naru- _kun_."

"Dasar anak muda."

 **.**

 **..**

 **...**

 **END!**

 **...**

 **..**

 **.**

 **Beberapa tahun kemudian~**

"Shina!"

Seorang bocah berambut pirang dengan mata _emerald_ menoleh ke belakang, ia bisa melihat kalau seorang pria dewasa dengan rambut yang sama sepertinya sedang berjalan santai menuju dirinya. "Ayah? Ada apa?"

"Ah, tidak. Ibumu sudah menunggu di kedai _Ichiraku_. Kau mau ikut?" bocah yang bernama Shinna itu mengangguk antusias, kemudian ia di angkat oleh Naruto untuk dibawa ke kedai ramen. "Bagaimana latihanmu bersama Sasuke?"

"Emm, dia terlalu datar. Aku jadi tidak bisa membaca ekspresinya." Di usianya yang baru beranjak 5 tahun, Shinachiku sudah pandai membaca ekspresi wajah seseorang. Ia juga pandai menganalisis apapun, kerap kali dia ikut bersama Sakura hanya untuk meracik sebuah obat, atau membuat serum.

Ia juga dilatih oleh Sasuke, beberapa teknik ninja serta beberapa gerakan _taijutsu_. "Dia memang begitu, jadi wajar saja." Naruto berpikir kalau anaknya itu adalah seorang jenius yang muncul sama seperti Itachi—kakak Sasuke. "Sepertinya kau di ajari banyak hal oleh ibumu?"

"Ya, ibu mengajariku banyak hal—termasuk mengajariku bagaimana cara meracik obat untuk menyembuhkan pasien, tapi aku masih di tahap belajar. Lagipula takaran untuk membuat obat itu harus sesuai, jadi aku tidak akan membuatnya hingga aku mengerti takaran dari bahan obat-obat tersebut."

' _Yah, otaknya sama seperti Sakura dan Ayah. Encer.'_ Naruto terkikik geli mendengar penjelasan dari anak semata wayangnya itu. Mereka berdua terus berjalan, beberapa kali Naruto menyapa warga desa. Ah, dia sekarang seorang Hokage. Jadi wajar kalau warga desa selalu menyapanya. "Jadi, aku akan menjadi apa besok?"

" _Medic-nin?_ Ah tidak. _Shinobi?_ Hm, tidak juga. Bagaimana kalau Hokage? Atau Jounin spesial?"

"Masih butuh waktu lama, Shina." Naruto mengangkat tubuh kecil bocah tersebut, membuat Shina tertawa kegirangan saat dia di lempar ke atas oleh Naruto. "Kau harus belajar banyak, oke?"

"Siap! Aku janji akan menjadi seseorang seperti Ayah!"

"Itu baru anakku!" keduanya langsung terkejut dengan seorang wanita berambut merah muda panjang. Ya, dia Sakura Uzumaki—istri sang Hokage ke tujuh. "Oh, jadi kalian sedang asyik berjalan-jalan tanpaku ya?"

"Tidak kok Ibu, aku menceritakan tentang sifat paman Sasuke yang terlihat sangat dingin, tapi hangat jika bersama dengan Ayah."

"Kau tahu, Shina _-chan_. Ayahmu dulu mempunyai hubungan ' _Special_ ' dengan paman Sasuke loh." Bisik Sakura yang kemudian mengambil Shina dari gendongan Naruto, membuat pria itu menggerutu kesal.

Shina langsung mengernyitkan dahinya bingung. Kemudian ia menatap sang Ayah yang sedang cemberut kesal. "Ayah Homo?"

Sakura tergelak, ia menutup mulutnya menahan tawa yang akan meledak suatu saat, sementara Naruto menatap kesal Sakura yang sedang menahan tawanya. "Ibumu selalu mengada-ngada, jangan percaya dia!"

"Ayolah, aku hanya bercanda kok." Sakura berjalan mendekati Naruto, ia menarik kerah jubah milik lelaki tersebut, kemudian menempelkan bibir mungilnya ke telinga sang Hokage. "Kau tahu, aku sedang hamil 4 minggu loh."

Wajah cemberut Naruto berubah menjadi cerah. "Benarkah?" Sakura mengangguk, kemudian ia dipeluk oleh Naruto. "Terima kasih, Sakura- _chan_."

Shina menatap kedua orang tuanya dengan tatapan bingung. "Ibu hamil? Apakah Ibu akan memberiku adik?" Sakura langsung menatap Shina dengan pandangan berbinar. "Benarkah?"

"Kau memang anakku!" Sakura mencium pipi gembul Shinachiku.

Naruto menyeringai bangga, ia sangat bahagia jika anaknya sepintar ibunya. "Aku bahagia mempunyai kalian!"

 **..**

 **..**

 **..**

 **A/N: Shinn:** Pendek? Yah, maaf sih. Oh ya, apa kalian setuju jika saya menceritakan hubungan percintaan Sasuke nanti? Jika setuju, maka ceritanya bakal beberapa tahun setelah Naruto dan Sakura menikah, serta memiliki anak.

Sebenarnya tadi, saya mau membuat plot, kalau Naruto dan Sakura tidak direstui 2 tetua desa. Tapi, lebih cepat tamat, lebih baik. Wwww... okeh, lemonnya agak maksa.

 **Kimi:** Yahooo! Kembali lagi dengan Kimi! Ya seperti yg dikatakan sama Shinn, mungkin kita akan menceritakan hubungan percintaan Sasuke dan aku sudah memberikan pair untuk Uchiha tersebut... hmm. Hinata! Yah! Hyuuga Hinata, ia akan jadi Nyonya Uchiha nantinya. Ditunggu saja!

 **Shinn:** Well, maaf kalau ada salah kata. Dan lemonnya... ngerasa nggak enak saya, tapi terima kasih sudah membaca fict ini. Btw, saya kemarin bilang Twoshsoot? Atau threeshoot? Sebenarnya cuman 4, maaf, kalau saya bilang 5

Nanti akan saya buat sendiri, Sasuke x Hinata. Oh, untuk masalah Sakura hamil di perang. Ya, itu memang benar, tapi perannya tidak terlalu menonjol, ia hanya berada di tenda untuk merawat Shinobi yang terluka, tapi dengan jadwal yang tidak padat.

 _Okeh segitu saja._

 _Shinn and Kimi out! Ditunggu SasuHina nya! Adios!_


	5. Chapter 5

**Feeling by Shinn Kazumiya and Kimichan139**

 **Naruto by Masashi Kishimoto**

 **Warn: OOC, Headcanon , Lime, Lemon, Typo, etc,**

 **Pair: Naruto x Sakura, Sasuke x Hinata**

 **.**

 **Feeling**

 **.**

 **A/N: no Action or anything like that, this is a romance Fiction, jangan terlalu berharap sama Genre Adventure, karena memang saya sengaja tidak menambahkan Action atau bumbu Adventure. Murni Romance yang bakal di skip. Jadi nikmati saja!**

 **Perlu di ingat, jika ada tanda \\('-')/ berarti itu udah skip, jauh ataupun dekat.**

 **Chapter 5**

 **Enjoy it!**

.

Sasuke tidak menyangka kalau dirinya kalah dari Naruto-Rivalnya. Ia sendiri sangat menyesal karena telah mencampakkan Sakura saat itu, dan sekarang. Sakura tengah mengandung anak dari Naruto, padahal kedua rekannya itu belum menikah.

Dan, sekarang. 8 tahun berlalu. Sasuke sudah berumur 25 tahun, ia menatap gerbang besar Konoha untuk yang kesekian kalinya. Statusnya masih Jomblo, walaupun ada Karin yang terus saja mengejar dirinya.

Tapi Sasuke tahu, hatinya masih tertuju kepada Sakura.

Lelaki itu masuk ke dalam Desa Konoha. Ia melihat patung Hokage, matanya menyipit. "Patungnya sudah selesai ternyata."

"Oh, paman Sasuke. Sudah pulang?"

Sasuke menoleh ke samping, ia bisa melihat seorang bocah berumur 8 tahun tengah berdiri tegap disana. Lelaki itu kemudian mendekatinya. "Aku pulang!"

"Hm! Selamat datang! Ayo, biar ku antar ke Kantor untuk bertemu Ayah."

"Ya, ayo kita pergi Shina."

Keduanya pun berjalan menyusuri jalanan Konoha. Sasuke tidak menyangka, rencana pembangunan yang di lakukan Naruto telah membuat Konoha menjadi Desa maju. Padahal Sasuke juga melihat beberapa desa Ninja yang mulai berkembang, tapi Konoha mungkin yang paling berkembang.

Dari segi Infrastruktur, Konoha masih menang banyak, di atas gunung tempat patung Hokage berada, Sasuke bisa melihat beberapa gedung tinggi yang telah rampung, dan ada beberapa yang sudah selesai dikerjakan.

"Paman Sasuke, aku sudah menguasai Rasengan, dan Chidori."

Sasuke tidak terkejut dengan hal itu. Di umurnya yang ke 8 tahun, Shinachiku sudah bisa menguasai beberapa _signature move_ miliknya atau milik ayahnya. Yah, karena kakeknya jenius serta ibunya yang sangat pintar, bisa dipastikan jika anaknya juga pintar. Walau terkadang berisik seperti ayahnya.

Beberapa saat kemudian, mereka sudah sampai di kantor Hokage. Shina kemudian membuka pintu masuk ke kantor ayahnya tersebut. "Ayah, paman Sasuke sudah datang—err, Ibu? Bibi Hinata?"

"Oh, Shina- _chan_ , Sasuke? Selamat datang. Perkenalkan, ini Hanami Uzumaki. Usianya baru beranjak 3 tahun." ujar Sakura sambil memperkenalkan anak keduanya kepada Sasuke.

Lelaki itu meringis menatap balita yang sedang digendong oleh Sakura. "Hn," Sakura mendecih mendengar gumaman Sasuke. Kemudian, Sasuke mengalihkan pandangannya terhadap Hinata yang berdiri tepat di depan meja Hokage. Sekilas ia bisa melihat bayangan ibunya, begitu mirip.

"Se-selamat datang, Sasuke- _san_."

Sasuke menatap Hinata dengan intens, mulai dari rambut _indigo_ miliknya, hingga jenjang kaki putihnya. "Hinata Hyuuga?"

"Y-ya. A-ada apa, Sasuke- _san_?"

Jujur, Sasuke tidak begitu kenal dengan rekan kelompok lain waktu masih genin dulu. Tapi ia tidak begitu kenal dengan Hinata. Yah, kalau mau berkata jujur, Sasuke pasti akan menjawab kalau Hinata itu anggun dan cantik, mirip dengan ibunya.

Dilain pihak, Naruto menatap Sasuke dan Hinata secara bergantian, kemudian seulas senyum—lebih tepatnya seringai telah terpatri di wajahnya. "Hey, apa kalian akan terus saling tatap? Sasuke, kau seperti orang mesum loh."

Sasuke langsung mendelik menatap Naruto dengan pandangan membunuh, sementara Hinata menunduk dengan wajah merahnya. Sakura hampir tertawa keras mendengar godaan yang di keluarkan Naruto barusan. "Diam kau _dobe!"_

Shinachiku yang tidak jauh dari mereka menatap para orang dewasa itu dengan pandangan bingung. "Kalian berbicara apa sih?"

Sakura gelagapan, kemudian berjalan ke arah Shinachiku. "Emm, Shina- _chan_ , kita akan meracik obat lagi. Biar Hanami aku titipkan kepada _Shisou_. Naruto aku pergi dulu!" Sakura mendekati pria pirang itu, kemudian mencium pipinya. "Nanti malam kau kosong kan? Kalau kosong, temani aku jalan-jalan setelah mereka berdua tidur."

"Yah, aku akan menemanimu nanti malam." Ujar Naruto membalas ciuman Sakura, kali ini di bibir wanita tersebut. "Maaf, bibirku terpeleset—aduh! Sakit, Saki- _chan_."

"Tanganku juga terpeleset, jadi maaf." Naruto dibuat cemberut akan perkataan Sakura. "Baiklah, aku pergi dulu!"

"Ya, hati-hati dijalan!" Sakura pun menutup pintu kantor Hokage. Mereka pergi ke rumah sakit, untuk menitipkan Hanami kepada Tsunade. "Jadi, kau sudah menemukan cahaya atau belum?"

Sasuke menggeleng pelan. "Mungkin aku sudah tidak mempunyai cahaya. Aku terlalu lama berjalan di kegelapan."

Naruto menghela nafas lelah. Ia kemudian menatap Hinata yang masih berdiri disamping Sasuke. "Sudah kuputuskan, kalian berdua harus menikah."

"..."

"..."

Naruto memberikan jempolnya kepada Sasuke, wajahnya berubah menjadi konyol. "Kalian berdua jomblo, aku pikir kalian akan cocok satu sama lain. Angkatan kita sudah banyak yang menikah loh."

Hinata menunduk malu, ia tidak berani menatap Naruto dan Sasuke. "Akan kupikirkan Naruto."

"He?"

"Are? Kau benar-benar menerima rencana itu? Kau tahu, Ayah Hinata sangat tegas, dan keras loh. Apalagi adiknya, mereka tidak akan semudah itu untuk memberikan Hinata kepadamu. Lagipula, kalian hanya beberapa kali bertemu. Itupun saat masih di Academy."

Sasuke menoleh ke samping, ia bisa melihat Hinata sedang menunduk malu. "Aku bilang, akan kupikirkan Naruto. Aku masih butuh pendekatan jika ingin berhubungan dengan seorang wanita."

Wajah Hinata semakin merah saat Sasuke mengatakan ia akan mendekati dirinya. "Ji-jika ber-berkenan, aku..."

"Aku? Kau apa Hinata?"

"A-aku mau lebih dekat dengan Sasuke- _san_."

* * *

 **\\('-')/**

* * *

Malam ini, Naruto dan Sakura sedang berjalan menyusuri jalanan Konoha. Mereka berdua berkencan setelah Sakura menidurkan Hanami, sekali lagi. Tsunade harus menjadi tempat mereka menitipkan balita tersebut bersama Shinachiku. Sakura sangat senang malam ini, ia bisa berduaan bersama Naruto.

"Sudah lama kita tidak kencan seperti ini." Ujar Naruto yang sekarang ini memakai pakaian kasual dengan jaket berwarna orange serta kaos putih polos didalamnya, ia juga memakai celana pendek serta sandal biasa. "Aku membayangkan kita tidak akan punya waktu berdua nantinya."

Sakura tertawa halus, ia kemudian memeluk lengan kekar Naruto. "Ya, kita tidak punya waktu untuk kencan seperti ini," balas Sakura, wanita itu sekarang memakai Jacket berwarna merah muda sama seperti rambutnya, ia juga memakai celana panjang berwarna _Cream_ , serta sandal Shinobi berwarna merah muda cerah. Rambutnya mulai memanjang hingga ke pinggangnya, menambah daya cantik bagi Sakura. "Sepertinya kita harus menambah jadwal untuk kencan."

"Sakura- _chan_ benar. Kita harus menambah jadwal untuk kencan." Balas Naruto, sembari ia mengelus surai panjang milik Sakura. "Ngomong-ngomong, rambutmu mirip dengan milik Ibu."

Wajah Sakura langsung merona saat Naruto mengatakan kalau dirinya mirip dengan Kushina. "Eh, benarkah? Apa mirip sekali?"

"Iya, mirip—" Naruto langsung merogoh sakunya. "Ini, penjepit rambut milik ibu, aku ingin kau memakainya." Naruto mulai memasangkan penjepit rambut tersebut, di poni bagian depan rambut Sakura. "Nah sekarang lebih cantik." Wajah Sakura kembali merona saat Naruto memujinya untuk yang kesekian kalinya.

"Aku malu bodoh!" gumam Sakura sambil mencubit punggung tangan Naruto. "Tapi terima kasih, Naru..."

Naruto tersenyum, kemudian mengelus surai Sakura.

Beberapa saat kemudian, mereka sampai di sebuah restoran. Keduanya masuk ke dalam, tapi alangkah terkejutnya mereka. "Sasuke, dan Hinata? Mereka ada disini?"

"Sebaiknya kita duduk agak jauh dari mereka, aku juga akan menajamkan pendengaran." Ujar Naruto yang menyeret Sakura untuk duduk agak jauh dari Sasuke dan Hinata.

"Jadi, kau masih sendiri hingga sekarang?"

Entah kenapa Naruto jadi agak sangsi melihat Sasuke berbicara seperti itu. Seperti bukan Sasuke saja, begitu juga dengan Sakura. Wanita itu berpikir kalau Sasuke yang sekarang sudah jauh berbeda dengan Sasuke yang dulu. Berbeda sekali.

"A-aku sebentar lagi, a-akan dijodohkan dengan salah satu anggota _Hyuuga_."

"Perjodohan? Apa mereka masih menggunakan tradisi seperti itu?"

"Ya, me-mereka menginginkan keturunan yang hebat—"

"Kau bisa menyuruh adikmu untuk menerima perjodohan tersebut."

Naruto mengerutkan dahinya heran, Hinata akan dijodohkan? Yang benar saja? Ini sudah masa modern, dan masih ada saja yang ingin menjodohkan seseorang. Ah, Naruto lupa, dia juga yang akan menjodohkan Sasuke dan Hinata.

Tapi, ide Sasuke memang bagus sih. Menyuruh Hanabi untuk menggantikannya itu memang ide yang bagus, Naruto kemudian menggigit jarinya, dan menyuruh Sakura untuk menulis sesuatu. "Sakura- _chan_ , tolong tulis beberapa kata. Nanti akan ku kirimkan ke pama Hiashi!"

"Memang untuk apa?"

Naruto meletakkan tangan yang sudah di olesi darahnya ke atas meja. "Sudahlah. Nanti kau akan tahu kok."

Sakura pun menuruti permintaan Naruto, ia menulis sesuatu dengan intruksi dari sang suami. Sekarang ia mengerti, intinya, Naruto ingin menjodohkan Sasuke dan Hinata, walaupun Sasuke mantan _nuke_ - _nin_. "Sudah!" Sakura menggulung kertas tersebut, dan memasukkannya ke dalam tabung yang berada di punggung katak tersebut.

"Hey, kau pergilah ke mansion Hyuuga, nanti akan kuberi cacing dan beberapa serangga." Katak tersebut mengangguk mengerti, kemudian melompat untuk pergi ke mansion Hyuuga.

"Kau bisa keluar sekarang, Naruto, Sakura! Aku bisa merasakan Chakra kalian berdua." Ujar Sasuke dengan nada datar, ia menatap ke kedua rekannya itu. "Apa kalian akan memberitahu Ayah dari Hinata perihal ini?"

Naruto terpaksa mengangguk. "Tapi Sasuke—"

Sasuke langsung mendelik menatpa Naruto. Ia kemudian menggeser duduknya, dan menyuruh Hinata untuk duduk disampingnya. "Kemari! Ada yang perlu kita bicarakan!"

Naruto dan Sakura berjalan ke meja yang ditempati Sasuke dan Hinata. Pasangan suami istri itu terlihat canggung karena ketahuan sedang mengintip dua orang tersebut, keduanya tersenyum kikuk menatap Sasuke yang sedang memandang intens mereka.

"Ja-jadi, ada apa?"

Sasuke menghela nafas. "Aku berencana untuk menikahi Hinata."

Senyuman kikuk yang terpatri di wajah kedua suami istri tersebut langsung hilang seketika, diganti dengan wajah datar nan tidak bersahabat dari mereka. "Kau terlalu cepat. Aku pikir kau ingin berhubungan badan dengan Hinata."

"Apa kau hanya ingin malam pertama saja, Sasuke- _kun_?"

Alis Sasuke berkedut, disampingnya, Hinata menundukkan kepalanya malu. "Kalian berdua ingin ku remukkan?"

"Itu kalau kau bisa."

"Mungkin kau yang remuk, Sasuke- _kun_."

Sasuke membenturkan kepalanya di atas meja makan tersebut. Ia frustasi dengan jawaban yang diberikan oleh pasangan suami istri itu, sangat menusuk dan datar sekali. Ingin sekali ia meremukkan tubuh mereka, tapi ia harus sabar. Naruto memang menyebalkan dulu, tapi sekarang masih tetap menyebalkan. Sementara Sakura...

Sasuke yakin, Sakura ketularan konyol karena terus bersama Naruto.

"Aku serius,"

"Kami juga Serius Sasuke."

Urat kepala Sasuke kembali bertambah karena jawaban Naruto. Ia menggerakkan tangannya, namun Hinata malah mencegatnya. Wanita yang masih jomblo itu menatap Sasuke dengan tatapan melasnya. "Ja-jangan Sasuke- _kun_ , kasihan mereka."

Mata Sasuke langsung menyipit menatap keluarga Uzumaki tersebut. "Kau bilang kasihan? Lihat, wajah mereka! Seakan mengejekku. Ingin sekali ku pukul wajah mereka."

"I-iya, tapi kau harus sabar..."

 **.**

Sasuke mengelap sisa makanannya dengan handuk basah yang berada di depannya. Kemudian meletakkannya di atas piring yang tersedia, ia menatap keluarga Uzumaki itu dengan tatapan heran, namun rasa heran tersebut hilang seketika.

"Kalian berdua tidak makan berapa hari sih!? Mangkuk sebanyak itu kalian makan sendiri!"

"Emmm, kami hanya tidak makan dari tadi siang, ya kan Sakura- _chan_."

Sakura mengangguk mengiyakan pernyataan Naruto. Ia tersenyum polos sambil menatap Sasuke dan Hinata yang kelihatannya ingin menghajar seseorang. "Tenang, Naruto yang bayar."

"..."

"..."

"Sakura- _chan_... aku berencana memakai 5 _Kagebunshin_ loh—"

"Ahahahaha, biar kami yang membayarnya, ya kan Naruto?"

Kali ini Naruto tersenyum polos. Sasuke menepuk jidatnya, ia sangat kesal akan kelakuan dua rekannya tersebut, sementara Hinata hanya bisa tertawa kikuk mendengar sesi tanya jawab antara suami istri tersebut.

"Jadi Hokage- _sama_ , ada apa anda menyuruhku kema— Hinata? Kau ada disini? Kukira kau bersama Kiba dan Shino."

Oke, ketua Clan Hyuuga datang, acara pun akan dimulai!

 **.**

 **..**

 **.**

"Begitu kah? Jadi Uchiha Sasuke ingin menikahi Hinata?"

Naruto mengangguk pelan, ia kemudian menatap Sasuke yang terlihat tenang, tapi Naruto tahu kalau Sasuke sekarang sedang tegang. Pria berambut _raven_ itu di hadapkan dengan Ayah dari Hinata.

"Ya, alasannya karena Hinata sangat mirip dengan ibu dari Sasuke Uchiha, Mikoto Uchiha. Ini fotonya."

Sasuke mendelik tajam menatap Naruto, delikan tersebut seolah berkata, _'darimana kau mendapatkan foto ibuku? Kau penguntit?'_

Sementara Naruto yang di tatap tajam hanya tersenyum polos menatap Sasuke. "Ya, memang hampir mirip. Tapi semua keputusan ada ditangan Hinata, dan aku akan membatalkan rencana perjodohan tersebut."

Hinata tersenyum menatap ayahnya. " _Tousama..._ terima kasih!" ujar Hinata sambil membungkukkan badannya terhadap ayah kandungnya tersebut. "Aku ingin menikah dengan Sasuke- _kun_."

Senyuman tercetak di wajah tua milik Hiashi, anak pertamanya ini akan menjadi nyonya Uchiha. Mungkin ia akan menggendong seorang cucu nantinya. "Ya, Sasuke- _kun_ , walaupun kau terkenal akan kejahatanmu, tapi aku mohon. Bahagiakan Hinata, buat dia bahagia, jangan sampai kau menyakitinya, atau Hokage- _sama_ akan menghukummu." Naruto menatap datar Hiashi, sambil bergumam

' _dasar pak tua! Seenaknya sa—ITTEEEE..._ Sakura- _chan_ , sakit... awww..."

"Yang sopan dengan orang tua, dasar bodoh!"

Hiashi tertawa melihat tingkah konyol dari pasangan Uzumaki tersebut. "Tapi, apa tidak terlalu cepat? Kalian harus menyesuaikan diri kalian. Sama seperti Sakura dan Naruto- _kun_ yang menyesuaikan diri dengan cara berhubungan seks pada usia 16 tahun."

Naruto tersedak, sementara Sakura membenturkan kepalanya di atas meja makan **.**

* * *

 **\\('-')/**

* * *

Beberapa hari kemudian, Sasuke dan Hinata resmi menjadi sepasang kekasih. Mereka akan menjadi sepasang Kekasih hingga Sasuke mantap untuk membina rumah tangga bersama Hinata. Ini pertama kalinya Sasuke berhubungan dengan seorang wanita, kecuali ibunya dulu.

Dan Hinata harus kuat dengan sikap dingin yang dikeluarkan oleh Sasuke. Tapi Hinata juga pernah menghadapi seseorang yang bersikap dingin terhadapnya. Ya, Neji. Kakak sepupunya itu kadang bersikap dingin terahadap Hinata. Tapi Hinata tahu, kalau Neji sangat menyayanginya.

Setidaknya hubungan mereka berdua tidak datar.

"Sa-sasuke- _san_ , ki-kita pulang sekarang." Ujar Hinata yang beranjak dari tempatnya berdoa, ia sedang berada di makam Neji serta para Shinobi Konoha yang gugur saat perang besar itu.

Sasuke mengangguk, menatap Hinata. Lelaki itu menggandengan tangan putih Hinata seakan ingin menuntun perempuan tersebut untuk berjalan bersamanya. Di balik wajah tenang Sasuke, pria itu terlihat sedikit gelisah karena menggandeng seorang perempuan. Di perjalanan, Hinata terus saja menunduk sambil berjalan pelan disamping Sasuke, ia merasa malu menjadi pusat perhatian dari warga Konoha.

"Kau malu, _Hime_?"

Hinata langsung menatap Sasuke dengan wajah merona. "Umm, bu-bukan se—"

"Kau tahu, aku juga malu sekarang."

Jika Hinata menyipitkan matanya, ia bisa melihat kalau ada setitik rona merah di pipi Sasuke. Hinata menutup mulutnya dengan punggung tangannya untuk menahan tawanya. Ia tidak menyangka kalau Sasuke juga malu menjadi pusat perhatian warga Konoha.

"Oohh, sekarang kalian sedang kencan ya?"

Sasuke langsung menoleh, dan menatap tajam Naruto. "Diam sialan!"

Naruto tersenyum konyol menatap Sasuke yang wajahnya sudah ditutupi dengan rona merah. "Fufufufu, seorang Sasuke Uchiha bisa malu seperti ini. Aku—Sa-sakit Sakura- _chan_ —he-hey!"

"Jangan menggodanya!"

"I-iya, ta-tapi jangan di tarik ju-juga!" Sasuke menatap datar suami istri tersebut. Ia kemudian menarik Hinata untuk pergi dari tempat tersebut, pemuda itu ingin mengantar Hinata ke rumahnya dengan selamat. "O-oi, mau kemana kau!?"

"Aku akan mengantarkan Hinata pulang. Dia tadi di pemakaman untuk berdoa."

Naruto tersenyum sumringah, kemudian merangkul bahu Sasuke. "Hey, hey, bagaimana kalau kita makan? Tenang aku akan membayarnya semua."

Sasuke berhenti sejenak, ia menatap Hinata yang sedang berdiri bersama Sakura. "Untuk kali ini saja."

Naruto bersorak mendengar jawaban Sasuke, ia kemudian mengajak pemuda itu untuk berjalan ke sebuah restoran yang tidak jauh dari tempat mereka berdiri.

"Kita Double date, Hinata- _chan_ ," ujar Sakura yang menggandeng tangan putih Hinata.

Hinata mengangguk dengan wajah merona.

 **.**

 **..**

 **...**

 **TBC**

 **...**

 **..**

 **.**

 **A/N: Kimi** : Hai-hai! Bersama Kimi. Ini sequel akan dijadikan satu. Yah, Kimi yang mutusin buat dijadiin satu. Biar gak bingung jika di jadiin 2. Lemon? Oh, nanti Kak Shinn yang bikin.

 **Shinn:** Well, ini sequel dijadikan satu seperti kata Kimi, lagian saya bingung kalau mau buat Summary. Wwwwww... ehem, ku harap kalian suka, dan maaf kalau pendek. Untuk lemon, nanti saya yang buat—

 **Kimi:** YEY!

 **Shinn:** Diem!

Okeh, saya minta maaf kalau ada kesalahan. Ada satu Chapter lagi, atau mau dijadiin sampai sampai 6 chapter? Entahlah...

 _Shinn and Kimi out! Adios!_


	6. Chapter 6

**Feeling by Shinn Kazumiya and Kimichan139**

 **Naruto by Masashi Kishimoto**

 **Warn: OOC, Headcanon , Lime, Lemon, Typo, etc,**

 **Pair: Naruto x Sakura, Sasuke x Hinata**

 **.**

 **Feeling**

 **.**

 **A/N: no Action or anything like that, this is a romance Fiction, jangan terlalu berharap sama Genre Adventure, karena memang saya sengaja tidak menambahkan Action atau bumbu Adventure. Murni Romance yang bakal di skip. Jadi nikmati saja!**

 **Perlu di ingat, jika ada tanda \\('-')/ berarti itu udah skip, jauh ataupun dekat.**

 **Chapter 6**

 **Enjoy it!**

 **.**

"Hime..."

Hinata menoleh, ia bisa melihat Sasuke yang sudah berada di dekatnya. Wajahnya langsung memerah saat wajah Sasuke mulai mendekati Hinata. "Em, y-ya? Ada apa, Sa-sasuke- _kun_?"

Tanpa diduga, Sasuke mencium bibir Hinata dengan lembut. Pemuda _raven_ itu kemudian menarik kembali wajahnya, ia menatap lembut wajah putih Hinata. "Tidak, aku hanya ingin memanggilmu saja."

Hinata langsung menutup wajahnya yang memerah. Ia tidak tahu kalau Sasuke akan secara blak-blakan menciumnya di depan Naruto dan Sakura. Keluarga Uzumaki itu terperangah dengan adegan di depannya. "Sa-sasuke- _kun_!"

"Waahhh, Naruto kapan kau menciumku di tempat umum?"

Naruto menyipitkan matanya sambil menatap sang Istri yang bertanya dengan nada girang. "Sebentar, kau malah berkali-kali meminta ciuman dariku saat kita belum menikah. Di tempat umum lagi."

Wajah Sakura merona, dan memukul pelan bahu suaminya itu. _"Bodoh."_ Dan Naruto membalasnya dengan kekehan geli.

"Sasuke, kapan kau akan menikah dengan Hinata. Ini sudah setengah tahun kau berhubungan dengan Hinata."

"Hn."

" _Temeee!"_

Kali ini Sakura yang terkekeh geli melihat tingkah Naruto yang konyol seperti saat masih Genin. Wanita itu merindukan kehangatan antar rekan setimnya dulu, walaupun ketambahan Hinata sih. Tapi Sakura tidak mempermasalahkannya. "Eh, Hanami- _chan_ , kamu kenapa?" tanya Sakura pada anak perempuannya.

"Aku ingin ke kamar mandi, Mama."

Sakura menghela nafas, kemudian tersenyum. Ia beranjak dari tempatnya duduk, dan berjalan bersama Hanami menuju Toilet yang sudah disediakan oleh pihak restoran. "Naru, aku akan mengantarkan Hanami ke kamar mandi. Jangan nakal!"

"Hah!? Memangnnya aku anak kecil?"

"Ayah memang anak kecil sih."

" _Onoree!"_

"Jangan berbicara kotor di depan anak kecil, _Dobe_!"

Naruto langsung menggerutu kesal karena, Shina dan Sasuke sama-sama memojokkannya. "Baik, baik. Kalian cepat habiskan makanannya, kau juga Hinata." Naruto kemudian melahap daging yang sudah matang tersebut dengan wajah kesal. "Anakku ketularan wajah datar Sasuke, sialan."

"Aku mendengar itu, Naruto." Wajah Naruto langsung cemberut. Karena Sasuke mendengar gerutuannya.

"Kami kembali, maaf tadi lama dikamar mandi." Sakura berjalan sambil menggendong Hanami. "Eh, Naru- _kun_ , kau kenapa?" tanya Sakura yang heran dengan tingkah Naruto, wanita itu kemudian duduk disamping pria itu, sambil memangku Hanami. "Sepertinya kau bertengkar dengan Sasuke dan Shina?"

Naruto tidak menjawab. Ia terus saja memasukkan makanan ke dalam mulutnya.

"Hokage tidak akan cemberut layaknya anak kecil seperti itu loh."

Naruto langsung menelan semua makanan yang berada di mulutnya. "Ti-tidak kok, a-ayo kita makan!" Naruto tertawa kikuk saat Sakura menatapnya tajam. Pria itu kemudian mengambil sepotong sayuran yang sudah dipanggang dengan sumpit, lalu mengantarnya ke Sakura. "Ayo, buka mulutnya... bilang aaaa..."

Wajah Sakura langsung merona saat Naruto menyuapinya dengan sayuran tersebut, ia malu karena dilihat oleh Sasuke, Hinata, serta kedua anaknya. "A-aku malu Naru..." gumam Sakura yang sudah malu karena Naruto. Tapi pria itu tidak menyerah, ia memberikan senyum seksinya kepada Sakura. "Aaaaaaa..."

"Nah, bagus. Nanti ku kasih hadiah dirumah."

Sakura mengunyah sayuran tersebut dengan wajah merona, ia mengalihkan wajahnya ke arah lain supaya tidak bisa dilihat oleh siapapun. " _Baka._ " Naruto tertawa geli mendengar gumaman Sakura. Ia kemudian mencium rambut merah muda wanita itu, membuat Sakura semakin malu.

"Kau lucu jika sedang malu."

" _Baka_."

Sasuke memutar bola mataya bosan melihat kemesraan keluarga Uzumaki tersebut. Sementara Hinata tersenyum canggung saat melihat Naruto dan Sakura bermesraan.

* * *

 **Lime Yey! \\('-')/**

* * *

"Hime, kau mau kerumahku?"

Hinata berhenti sejenak, ia menatap Sasuke yang tengah berdiri di dekatnya. Hari memang sudah mulai malam, dan ia harus pulang ke mansion Hyuuga untuk beristirahat. Tapi Sasuke malah mengajaknya untuk ke rumahnya.

"Ah, maksudku. Apartemenku. Aku tidak mempunyai rumah sejak pembantaian itu. Jadi—"

"Ya, a-aku akan berkunjung ke rumahmu."

Sasuke tidak menyangka kalau Hinata menyetujui hal tersebut. Dipikirannya tadi, Hinata akan menolak tawaran tersebut. Terlebih lagi, Hinata adalah anak dari pemimpin sebuah klan terkenal di Konoha. Sasuke mengangguk, kemudian berjalan mendahului Hinata. Ia akan menunjukkan jalan menuju apartemen miliknya.

Jalanan Konoha sungguh sepi saat malam hari, mungkin mereka ingin beristirahat dengan cepat, supaya besok bisa melakukan pekerjaannya. "Jalanan Konoha sungguh sepi ya?"

"Ya-tidak seperti dulu..."

"Aku suka kesunyian seperti ini."

Hinata tidak menjawab pertnyataan Sasuke. Mereka terus melangkah ke apartemen Sasuke, dalam diam Sasuke khawatir kalau Hinata akan bosan karena dirinya tidak tahu bagaimana menjadi seseorang yang romantis.

"Kita sampai!"

Sasuke memasukkan kuncinya ke dalam lubang tersebut, lalu memutarnya. Mereka berdua masuk ke dalam apartemen tersebut. Disana Hinata bisa melihat kalau beberapa ruangan masih berantakan karena Sasuke—mungkin terlalu malas untuk membersihkannya. "Le-lebih baik kubersihkan dulu."

"Aku bisa membersihkannya, Hime. Lebih baik kau—"

"Ti-tidak, biar aku yang membersihkannya!"

Sasuke terdiam saat Hinata mulai membersihkan apartemen miliknya, pemuda itu menggelengkan kepalanya. Ia kemudian membantu Hinata bersih-bersih apartemen tersebut.

Beberapa jam kemudian, Hinata duduk di atas sofa, keringat sudah mulai membasahi semua tubuhnya. Hampir semua pakaiannya basah akan keringatnya, Hinata hanya bisa mengipasi dirinya sendiri dengan tangannya.

"Ini, air dingin untukmu!"

Hinata menerima minuman dingin yang diberikan Sasuke, gadis itu lalu meneguknya dengan cepat untuk menghilangkan rasa dahaga miliknya. "Te-terima kasih, Sasuke- _kun_."

"Ya," jawab Sasuke sekenanya. Pria itu terus menatap Hinata, mulai dari atas sampai bawah. Dia menatap lekuk tubuh yang tercetak disana, semburat merah mulai muncul di kedua pipi pucat Sasuke. Mau tak mau, Sasuke harus menelan salivanya dengan susah.

"Sasuke- _kun_?"

Sasuke menggelengkan kepalanya, dan kembali ke sikap tenangnya. Raut wajahnya kembali datar, dan ia menatap Hinata dengan tatapan biasa. "Ada apa, Hime?"

"Hari sudah malam, dan mungkin aku lelah jika harus berjalan pulang."

"Kau mau menginap disini?"

"Bu-bukan seperti itu..." Hinata menunduk malu.

Sasuke menghela nafas. "Kau bisa pakai kamarku, Hinata." Wajah Hinata mulai cerah, ia menatap Sasuke dengan senyum manisnya. "Tapi sebelum itu..." Hinata memiringkan kepalanya bingung, dan Sasuke mulai berjalan mendekati Hinata yang tengah duduk disana. "...Aku ingin... sesuatu darimu..." bisik Sasuke tepat di telinga Hinata. Pria itu, mulai meremas lembut dada besar Hinata. "Aku menginginkanmu, _Hime_."

"Emmh, Sa-sasuke- _kun_..." kedua tangan Hinata meremas bahu lebar Sasuke. Wanita itu menggigit bibir bawahnya untuk menahan desahan yang akan keluar. Matanya mulai sayu saat Sasuke mulai mengendus aroma _citrus_ yang menguar dari leher Hinata. "Engghh..."

"Aromamu, manis..."

Hinata hanya meremas bahu Sasuke untuk membalas pernyataan dari pria tersebut. Dengan pelan, Sasuke mulai melepas kaos yang dipakai Hinata, pria itu bisa melihat dua buah bongkahan dada yang besar serta dibalut dengan bra berwarna putih polos.

Wajah Hinata langsung terbakar saat Sasuke menatapnya dengan intens. "Ja-jangan ditatap, _baka_."

Sasuke tidak menghiraukan perkataan Hinata, ia kemudian membuang pakaian tersebut ke sembarang arah, wajahnya mulai mendekati Hinata. Wanita itu langsung tahu apa yang di inginkan Sasuke, mereka berdua langsung berciuman dengan mesra.

Hinata memeluk punggung lebar Sasuke, sementara si pria mendorong tubuh mungil Hinata hingga bersandar di sofa tersebut. Mereka berdua saling bertukar _saliva_ , serta bersilat lidah.

Dengan lihai, Sasuke melepas bra yang menutupi kedua payudara Hinata. Ia kemudian melepas ciumannya, dan menyisakan sebuah tali saliva. Kedua payudara Hinata menyembul keluar, dan begoyang karena bra tersebut sepertinya tidak muat menyanggah payudara Hinata.

"Kau sangat cantik, _hime_." Puji Sasuke, yang kemudian mulai meremas lembut dada tersebut membuat Hinata harus sekali lagi menggigit bibir bawahnya. Sasuke juga mulai menjilati ujung dada Hinata, sesekali ia menghisapnya.

"Sa-sasuke- _kun_... ahhh..." sementara Hinata meremas surai _raven_ milik Sasuke, tubuhnya mulai menegang karena menerima rangsangan yang diberikan oleh Sasuke. "Su-sudahhh... He-hentikan..."

Sasuke pun menuruti permintaan Hinata, ia menarik wajahnya, dan menatap Hinata dengan intens. Kemudian, Sasuke tersenyum tipis menatap wajah merona milik Hinata. "Kau malu, _Hime_?"

Hinata mengangguk lemah untuk menjawab pertanyaan Sasuke. Namun, pria itu langsung membuka pakaiannya, menampilkan tubuh atletis dan membuat Hinata merona melihatnya. Salah satu tangan Hinata mulai bergerak, dia menyentuh lekuk tubuh Sasuke.

Wanita itu kagum dengan tubuh atletis tersebut. "Kau mau pegang terus sampai pagi?"

Hinata terkejut, kemudian menarik kembali tangannya. Ia mengalihkan wajahnya ke arah lain untuk menghindari tatapan Sasuke, tapi pria itu malah tersenyum tipis melihatnya.

Sasuke memegang dagu Hinata, dan ia kembali mencium Hinata dengan penuh kasih sayang. Lambat laun, Hinata ambruk di atas sofa, ia memeluk Sasuke dengan erat seakan tidak mau melepasnya kembali.

* * *

 **\\('-')/**

* * *

Sakura menatap Naruto dengan tatapan sayu miliknya. Ia tersenyum terhadap suaminya yang selalu memberikan waktu kepada keluarganya, walaupun dirinya juga sangat sibuk akan pekerjaannya di rumah sakit.

Iris _emerald_ itu terus memandangi wajah tan nan eksotis yang dimiliki Naruto. Tangan putihnya mengelus pipi Naruto, "Hey, kau tahu..."

"Hm?"

"...aku tidak pernah sepuas ini. Aku merasakan kepuasan setelah bersamamu, aku pikir itu hanya hawa nafsu saja, tapi... itu mengarah ke perasaanku terhadapmu, Naru."

"Kau sedang dipermainkan oleh takdir. Tapi kata hatimu yang bisa membimbingmu, Saki- _chan_."

Sakura mengangguk, ia sekarang berada di atas ranjang bersama dengan Naruto. "Tidak bisa dipungkiri. Setelah kejadian aku ingin memperkosaku... aku jadi berpikir. Perasaanku terhadap Sasuke hanya sebatas kagum saja. Tidak lebih. Tapi terhadap dirimu, saat itu aku tidak bisa berpikir jernih."

"Apa yang Sakura- _chan_ pikirkan waktu itu?"

"Bercinta denganmu."

Naruto langsung terkantuk kedepan, ia tersenyum kikuk dengan pernyataan polos yang keluar dari bibir Sakura. Sejak ia dan Sakura berhubungan seks, sifat Sakura yang galak mulai menghilang sedikit-demi sedikit. Sikap manja dan Feminimnya mulai keluar menggantikan sikap galaknya, tapi dia masih punya pukulan super milik Tsunade, dan membuat Naruto harus berhati-hati kalau mengucapkan sesuatu di hadapannya.

Pernah saat hamil Shinachiku, Sakura memukul Naruto hingga beberapa meter ke atas langit karena ngidam.

Naruto bergidik ngeri saat memikirkan apa yang Sakura idamkan. "Apa tidak ada yang lain?"

"Saat itu, hal yang kupikirkan adalah bercinta denganmu. Pemikiran tentang Sasuke langsung hilang tanpa bekas."

"Tapi mau bagaimana lagi? Ini sudah terlanjur, dan aku ingin tubuhmu..." Naruto dengan sigap, mulai menciumi leher Sakura. Wanita itu menggigit bibir bawahnya menahan desahan yang akan keluar dari bibirnya. Sakura memeluk kepala pirang Naruto, nafasnya mulai memburu saat Naruto mulai meremas dadanya. "Ngomong-ngomong, ukuran dadamu bertambah?" Naruto menarik wajahnya, dan menatap Sakura dengan senyum tipisnya.

"Diam, Bodoh."

Naruto terkekeh geli mendengar jawaban Sakura. "Jadi benar, dadamu mulai berkembang? Aku baru sadar soalnya."

"Berkembang karena kau remas berkali-kali, Naruto."

Naruto kembali terkekeh mendengar gerutuan Sakura. Pria itu kemudian melepas pakaian bagian atas miliknya. "Malam ini, kita bebas sepertinya."

Sakura mengangguk menyetujui perkataan Naruto, ia kembali mengalungkan kedua lengannya di leher Naruto. "Bagaimanapun juga, kita harus menyisikan waktu untuk berdua seperti ini, ya kan?"

Naruto tersenyum, kemudian ia kembali mencium bibir ranum Sakura.

* * *

 **\\('-')/**

* * *

Sekali lagi, Naruto menguap lebar menatap kertas-kertas yang berada di depannya, kepalanya hampir terkantuk ke depan sebelum ia sadar kembali. Ingin sekali ia menarik kata-katanya sebelum menjadi Hokage.

"Sial, berapa banyak lagi sih?" Naruto merapal segel _kagebunshin_ , dan mengeluarkan beberapa _bunshin_ miliknya. "Kalian bantu aku untuk menyelesaikan semua." Semua bayangan Naruto mengangguk mengerti, dan mulai mengerjakan laporan-laporan yang ada, dan dirinya sedang fokus di laptop miliknya.

Pintu kantor Hokage terbuka, menampilkan seorang pria berambut _raven_. Naruto menyipitkan matanya, ia memandang tajam siapa yang masuk ke dalam kantornya, dan... "Ho-hokage- _sama_..."

"Hinata, sudah kubilang untuk memanggil namaku saja," ujar Naruto sambil meneruskan laporannya. "Ada apa Sasuke?"

"Aku hanya mengantar undangan pernikahanku dengan Hinata."

"APAAA!?"

"Sakura- _chan_ , sejak kapan kau berada dibelakangku—dan Shina juga!? Hanami!?"

Sakura tertawa halus mendengar gerutuan Naruto barusan, ia kemudian menatap Sasuke dan Hinata secara bergantian. "Wahh, selamat ya kalian! Jadi kapan kalian punya anak?" mata Naruto kembali menyipit menatap Sakura. "Apa?"

"Tidak, aku hanya heran saja. Sejak kapan kalian kemari?"

"Shina- _chan_ menggunakan _Hiraishin_."

Hening menerpa kantor Hokage, Naruto sendiri terlihat diam tidak bergerak. Beberapa bayangannya langsung menghilang seketika. Pria itu langsung menatap Shinaciku yang berada dibelakangnya. "Nak, umurmu masih 10 tahun, dan kau sudah menguasai sebuah _Jutsu_ yang diciptakan _Nidaime_ dan disempurnakan oleh kakekmu... apa tidak terlalu berbahaya?"

"Anak seusianya sudah menjadi seorang _prodigy_. Dia seperti Itachi." Sahut Sasuke, ia sebagai guru Shina sangat kagum dengan perkembangan dari bocah tersebut. "Didukung oleh Chakra yang sangat banyak, serta pengetahuannya. Dia akan menjadi momok bagi _nuke-nin_ diluar sana."

"Kau tidak berencana untuk membawa dia pergi kan?" tanya Naruto menatap tajam Sasuke.

Sasuke memutar matanya bosan. "Aku berencana mengajak Hinata saja kok, bukan anakmu. Lagipula dia bisa kau latih sendiri." Ujar Sasuke yang mulai membalikkan badannya, ia memeluk bahu Hinata. "Baik, aku kemari hanya untuk memberitahukan kalau aku akan pergi lagi—bersama Hinata."

Naruto tersenyum, kemudian melempar kunai bercabang 3 kepada Sasuke. "Bawa itu, jika ada masalah yang sangat penting. Alirkan Chakranya saja, aku akan datang!" Sasuke menangkapnya, sambil melambaikan tangan kepada Naruto, pria itu berkacak pinggang menatap pintu kantornya yang sudah tertutup. "Dia itu selalu..."

"Yah, itulah sifatnya." Sahut Sakura yang masih menggendong Hanami. "Kita makan siang?"

Naruto dan Shina menatap Sakura. Mereka berdua mengangguk setuju akan usulan Sakura. "Boleh juga. Ayo, ke kedai Ichiraku!" ujar Naruto dengan penuh semangat. Beberapa menit kemudian, semangat Naruto langsung hilang dalam sekejap. Ia menatap bosan orang yang sedang duduk dan menikmati Ramen. " _Temeee..._ kau masih disini!?"

"Berisik! Aku mau makan!"

Naruto mendecih tidak suka terhadap sahabatnya itu. Keluarga Uzumaki itu langsung duduk di meja yang Sasuke gunakan untuk makan. Tapi pria itu mengernyitkan dahinya heran.

"Mau apa kau? Cari meja sendiri sana!"

"Semua meja penuh sialan!"

"SUDAH DIAM!" Keduanya diam tak bersuara setelah Sakura membentak mereka. Wanita itu tersenyum sambil terus memangku Hanami. "Paman! Pesan Ramen seperti biasa!"

 **.**

 **..**

 **END**

 **..**

 **.**

 **Omake!**

 **Beberapa tahun kemudian.**

"Ayah! Misi berhasil dilaksanakan."

Naruto menatap Shina dengan senyum sumringah. Umurnya sekarang sudah 17 tahun, dan dia sudah menjadi seorang Jounin, di umurnya yang masih muda ini, Shina sangat berbakat. "Ayah bangga terhadapmu, Shina."

Shina menganggukkan kepalanya, kemudian tersenyum tipis untuk membalas pujian dari Ayahnya. "Mitsuki, dan Metal Lee, kalian boleh pergi. Miyuki berada disini sementara." Kedua muridnya itu mengangguk paham, kemudian pergi meninggalkan ketiga orang tersebut. Sementara Miyuki sedikit bingung karena ditinggal oleh rekan setimnya.

"Oke, kalian berdua duduk di sofa sana!" Naruto menunjuk sebuah sofa merah yang lumayan besar di ujung jendela kantor Hokage. "Sementara aku akan berada disini—bersama Ayahmu, Miyuki."

"Eh!? Papa? Ada disana?"

"Hn." Sasuke muncul dari balik pintu masuk kantor Hokage. Pria itu tersenyum singkat kepada sang anak, kemudian berjalan kepada Naruto. "Aku setuju."

Naruto mengangguk mengerti, ia kemudian menatap anaknya serta Miyuki. "Baiklah, kalian berdua akan dijodohkan."

"..."

"..."

"A-aku d-di-dijodohkan de-dengan guru mesum ini!?" ujar Miyuki, lalu Naruto dan Sasuke langsung menatap tajam Shina yang sedang mengalihkan wajahnya ke arah lain. "Di-dia su-sudah mencium bi-bibirku beberapa kali!?" Kali ini Naruto melangkah ke depan, menuju ke Shina.

"Nak..."

"Ya, Ayah?"

"Ayah bangga terhadapmu."

Senyum Shina melebar saat mendengar pernyataan Naruto barusan. "Lihat, Ayahku malah bangga terhadapku."

"A-aku se-sebagai kekasihmu—ups!"

Sasuke langsung menyipitkan matanya meantap Miyuki yang keceplosan. "Jadi, kalian sepasang kekasih?"

"Bu-bukan papa... It-itu..."

"Aku merestui kalian."

Senyum Shina makin melebar saat Sasuke menyetujui proposal perjodohan tersebut. Sementara itu, wajah Miyuki sudah sangat merah sekarang. "Baiklah! Aku dan Miyuki akan bertunangan sebentar lagi!"

 **.**

 **...**

 **A/N:** Hay! Saya kembali. well, langsung saja. Maaf kalau nggak ada Lemon kali ini.

dan maaf jika tulisannya ada yang salah.

 _Oke, Shinn and Kimi Out! Adios!_


End file.
